Code Lyoko: Complication and Dilemma
by Spark 2
Summary: XANA is back, and he's not playing around this time. Join our Lyoko Warriors as they face obstacles and challenges, old and new, and a few surprises along the way that may or may not turn in our heroes' favor. (This is an official rewrite of Code Lyoko: Back to Heroism, the story I started years ago. This time, things will play out a little differently)
1. Prologue

_**My name is Jeremie Belpois, I'm a student at Kadic Academy High, and a smart one at that. Over the time, I been at work with my team, the Lyoko Warriors, fighting on and on to stop a threat in the form of a multi-agent program called XANA. It was simple, my team heads into a virtual world called Lyoko, and a team member named Aelita deactivates a tower that XANA activates. These towers act as power points that XANA uses to gain enough power to cause trouble in the real world, such as turning a teddy bear into a giant teddy-zilla, or taking control of machines, or sending monsters on Lyoko to the earth via Scanners we use to enter Lyoko, or even take control of military satellites, and even posses people as well as create specters that can shapeshift to fool us. So far, his attacks were devastating, but we always managed to pull through no matter what.**_

 _ **Together with my friends, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Stones, and even some help from Willian Dunbar, we managed to thwart XANA's plans and finally, with a great sacrifice from Aelita's long lost father, Franz Hopper, we destroyed XANA once and for all. Several months later, we were enjoying our lives, free of any crises or attacks, just normal school days and learning all and all, but then we get news about other worlds and everything gaining access to each other thanks to some sort of discovery some kid made, and it's kind of too unrealistic and over-exaggerated to be real, like something right out of fiction, but when we saw it all, and it was almost chaotic and complicated for the government and everything to get everything under control...which brings us past another few months..good thing a paradox wasn't caused..**_

 _ **Kadic High was still going on as normally as ever despite all the confusion from the other worlds thing, but nothing too complicated at least...well until a man in black glasses and uniform showed up, which struck my suspicion, and I decided to follow him when he said he was searching for something. It was night outside when he decided to leave out after interrogating the School Principle and checking the school up and down for secrets, and me and the team, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and William, went on after him, while doing our best not to be seen..**_

 _ **We tailed him, seeing that he was heading right for the factory, and when he got to the Super Computer, we decided to come out and circle around him...then he shot electricity at us? We saw the red XANA symbol in his eyes and we were struck with so much disbelief that we froze there in awe, even more so when he revealed a disk containing XANA's data for in case he was destroyed. He blasted us away before we could stop him, and he inserted the disk into the slot and launched a program, and thus ensuring XANA's revival, and so...XANA has returned..**_

 _ **From that moment on, he started to take over the super computers from all around the world again, and this time, his attacks were getting more and more difficult, even managing to bring forth the Kolossus a few times, and it was a mess, though we still managed to thwart his plans. We still can't rest easy just yet, because this time, even with William with us, no avail because XANA's even managed to create a William Clone on Lyoko, and that's big trouble. This kind of stuff even had us thinking about getting a new recruit as well...**_

 _ **This is going to be one complicated mission indeed...**_


	2. Chapter 1: Another Day, Another Time

"Good Morning Kadic Academy!"

"Oh not this again.." Ulrich said silently in reply to Jim's call as he went on announcing the "healthy" choices for today's lunch. "Yeah, it's horrible! Now we have to eat leaves and stuff for lunch..!" Odd whispered back. "Hey, give stuff like this a chance you two." Aelita said to them both. "Alright now that I have your attention, I'd like to discuss the new choices for today's lunch, we now have an extra tray of sushi as well as an extra tray of fortune cookies, trying something exotic for a change we thought, so hey, you guys like the idea, right?" Jim asked. Many of the kids began to chat to each other about the food choices, some talking about how fortune cookies are having bogus fortunes all and whatnot. "Well, now that you guys are talking about it, let me tell you a story of-" Jim began before "Hey Jim! Did you ever get a fortune cookie before?" Odd asked. "Well yeah, I did and the first experience was a bit weird, though I'd rather not talk about it.." Jim said. "Of course.." Ulrich said dully. "Well now on with the story now, about how fortune cookies became popular in today's society." Jim said. "Oh brother, here comes a snooze fest.." Odd whispered to Ulrich.

 **Minutes Later..**

Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, and Jeremie were in class along with the other students, Mrs. Hertz was the current teacher they had, which clearly meant it was science hour. Some students were looking on as Mrs. Hertz taught the lesson to here class, some kids were writing in their notebooks, Sissi of course was reading a magazine under her book, and Odd was drawing a picture, plus Ulrich was looking out the window. It was pretty much a normal day in Kadic Academy High, though the missions with Lyoko still remained a secret, and of course, Sissi was getting suspicious of the gang. "Now if I may have your attention, please put your books down, and quit writing until I give the ok, there's some important stuff for you to see here as I will explain." Mrs. Hertz said, soon turning on a motion picture projector to show images of what appeared to be plants and DNA strands. "For now, I am going to explain the basics of photosynthesis which will be very important to you on your quiz in 3 days, so be sure to listen well, and study hard, and take notes when I soon give the ok, but for now, open your ears as to what I'm going to say." Mrs. Hertz explained. "Well, here comes another snooze fest.." Odd whispered to Ulrich, though Ulrich then replied whispered with "You're the one who needs this since you're falling behind in science." "AHEM!" Mrs. Hertz started, which meant she saw Ulrich and Odd whispering to each other. "Unless it's about today's subject, I advise you both to save the gossip for after class." She warned. "Oh uhh, sorry, Mrs. Hertz.." Odd said. "Also, Odd Della Robbia, need I remind you that your grades aren't exactly doing so well at the moment, so you need this lesson more than ever to get a good grade on the quiz, unless you want another D minus, which would apparently make four in a row this month." Mrs. Hertz added, which did earn some snickers from a few of the classmates, Sissi included. "Did you have to say that out loud..?" Odd asked in a slightly embarrassed tone. "Well, I don't see how else you would be able to hear me.." Mrs. Hertz replied.

 **Later that day...**

Odd, Aelita, Jeremie, and Ulrich where now in the Wreck Room, Odd and Ulrich were playing against each other in a game of Foosball, and Jeremie was typing on his laptop, while Aelita was reading a book. Soon, Yumi and William came into the room, waving hello to everyone. "Hey guys, how things been in class?" Yumi asked. "Mrs. Hertz embarrassed me in front of the class if it counts as a thing that's been." Odd said. "Hey, you're the one who got 3 Ds in a row, you sorta had it coming." Ulrich said. "True, in fact, we should call you **3D Odd** for something like that." said a familiar voice, which was too familiar to mistake. "Oh great, what do you want this time, Sissi..?" Ulrich asked. Sissi was coming to the group from the distance with her two "friends", Herb and Nicholas, and she looked quite confident today. "Oh you know, perhaps a bouquet of roses and a heart-shaped box of chocolate would be nice?" Sissi replied. "Today isn't Valentines Day, Sissi." Ulrich said. "Well, when I'm with you, every day is Valentines Day." Sissi replied back, giving a short giggle afterwards. "Right now, we're sort of busy as you see." Ulrich said back to here, he did sound somewhat unimpressed to see her again. "Well, I have news for you coming from a couple of "reporters" I recently got some secret news from." She said. "Milly and Tamiya? How did you get secret news info from those two? Did you bribe them or something, or did you blackmail them?" Odd asked. "Well, let's just say a girl has her ways." She said, flipping her hair. "Yeah, a Valley Girl has her ways alright." Odd said, which earned laughter from the rest of the group, with an anger-faced Sissi glaring at him.

"Besides, isn't it a bit wrong to tell news secrets before it's been revealed to the public?" Yumi asked her. "Think of it as gossip, anyway, there's been rumors of a new student that's joining Kadic Academy today." Sissi revealed. "Oh ok, what's so big about that exactly?" Ulrich asked. "Well, this one comes from a different world, remember the multi-world crises that happened a few months ago? Hmhmhm, I won't be surprised when he finds my looks beautiful." Sissi said. "Wait, how do you even know if this new student is a boy or not?" Jeremie asked. "Well, they told me that what they heard is that the student is referred to as a "he", plus even heard it from my daddy, the Principle." Sissi explained. "I see, I guess it could be considered big news if it's from another world, but waydda spoil the news for us.." Jeremie said. "Hmh, as lame as your little group is here, Ulrich excluded, I doubt that telling you would be considered spoiling the news at all." Sissi said before walking off with a confident, yet smug expression on her face, Herb and Nicholas following her, but not before giving their own smug looks to the group with a couple of snickers. "That Sissi just never passes up a chance to try and roast us, huh?" Odd asked. "Well, don't worry about her, I'm actually a bit curious as to if this rumor is true or not." Jeremie said. "Yeah, not everyday you get a student from another world..actually, this is the first time we ever got that kind of student." William said. "Obviously, I hope this won't cause too much of a change in things, I had enough of change especially since what happened to our Lyoko Form Data.." Ulrich said. "Yeah..who could forget that awful trick XANA did..?" Jeremie asked

 **Flashback...**

 _ **"Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization!"**_

 _ ***BEEP BEEP BEEP***_

 _ **"H-huh, what's this..? Why are there error signs on their Lyoko Forms..?" Jeremie asked, he was surprised to see this, in which it never happened before.**_

 _ **In a virtual forest, three wireframes appeared in the air and from those frames were then colored from top to bottom with the Lyoko Forms of Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd, and when they fell to the ground, they were surprised to see what they looked like now. "Yumi! Ulrich! Why are you to having your old looks back..?" Odd asked, though then looked at his own body, soon gasping in shock. "Me too!? Hey Einstein, what happened? Why do we have our old looks back? I liked my new look!" Odd asked. "I'm trying to figure it out..hold on, Aelita and William are on their way." Jeremie said.**_

 _ **"Weird..you think our Lyoko Forms were affected as well..?" Aelita asked. "Only one way to find out.." William said, soon both of them stepping into their perspective scanners, which soon closed behind them. "Alright, Transfer Aelita, Transfer William! Scanner Aelita, Scanner William! Virtualization!" Jeremie called, pressing the key on the supercomputer's keyboard, and with that, they were sent to Lyoko as well, but Jeremie got a popup that showed error signs on their Lyoko Forms as well "Ah great, them too!?" Jeremie said in shock. When they had arrived, they dropped right beside the rest of the gang, though the said rest of the gang soon were surprised to see what they now view before them. "Aelita..William..you have your old looks back as well..!" Yumi said. Both of them looked at each other and then themselves, looking of shock as well as the others. "Jeremie, what's going on here..?" Aelita asked. "I'll try and figure it out, give me a second, meanwhile, your vehicles are on the way." Jeremy said, soon typing into the keyboard, meanwhile, the said vehicles appeared for the gang, Overboard for Odd, Overwing for Yumi, Overbike for Ulrich, and a lyoko manta-like board for William known as the Overflight.**_

 _ **"Alright then, XANA did activate a tower on our end instead of working on one of the Supercomputers he took over around the world, so he must be up to something." Yumi said as she and Aelita hopped on the Overwing. "He must be trying to get rid of us again so there will be no further interference with his plans." William said as he hopped on his Overflight. "I was wondering what was going on when my laptop showed some sort of altering activity in the Supercomputer, XANA must have hacked it somehow, that would probably explain you guys having your old Lyoko Forms back." Jeremie explained as the rest of the gain got on their vehicles, soon taking off at high speed. "Leave it to XANA to screw us over in some way so things will be more difficult for us.." Yumi said, clearly a bit annoyed from her tone. "Well, we have no other choice but to make do with what we have, we can still fight, so let's just get this over with." Aelita said. "Alright then, Aelita's right, we handled worse with our old looks, worse with our new looks, it's all the same." Ulrich said.**_

 _ **Jeremie was typing in his computer for the data that contained the Lyoko Form data of their current Lyoko Forms, or rather what used to be their current Lyoko Forms, but upon searching, he was shocked to see all of that data was.. "Oh no..You can't be serious!" Jeremy said in shock. "Huh? What is it?" Yumi asked. "XANA screwed us over bigtime! The data containing your Current Lyoko Forms is..gone..it's all empty..!" Jeremie said. "So he either stole or destroyed the data containing our new Lyoko Looks? Compared to him, this is only a prank, which isn't funny at all." Ulrich said in a blunt manner. "Let's worry about that later, right now, we have a tower to deactivate." Aelita said, clearly focused on the mission.** _

**End Flashback..**

"I mean seriously, that wasn't cool at all, and you guys are thinking it too, don't hide it from me." Odd said. "While we do agree with you, we shouldn't let that affect us much, besides, it's nothing Jeremie can't fix..right..?" Aelita asked, soon looking at said Jeremie Belpois. "Well, it took a long time to make that data, and it'll probably take another long time until I remake the data.." Jeremie said. "Just great, what's XANA planning to do next? I bet he was responsible for the new lunch changes too!" Odd said. "You act like he's even changed your morning routine scheduled." Ulrich said. "I'm just saying, doing something like this is low." Odd replied. "Don't forget, Odd, he did go lower than this before." Aelita said. "Maybe so, but that guy or computer program's got some nerve." Odd said. "Well, we'll be able to strike ba-huh..?" Jeremy said, soon finding a sudden popup on his keyboard that showed a tower highlighted red. "XANA's on the attack again!" Jeremie alerted.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Hmm, these forms come from an orphanage family, adults by the name Emily Rose, and Hector Daniel, am I correct?" Principle Delmas asked. "That's right, guess since I'm a boy, that would make my public last name, Daniel." The new student said. "Also, you are a child prodigy apparently, and your skill is being an expert at mechanics, I saw you repair a broken airplane's wings on a video your "parents" showed to me." Delmas said. "Well, I learned that from a few adventures I been on, from a certain mechanic friend of mine, I guess his knowledge kinda grew on me." The kid said. "Well, that's nice to hear, though I see you have the knowledge of a 6th Grade Graduate, no wonder you're eligible for this grade, or rather you're smart in English, Technology, History, and Reading, but you have a lot of work to do in many areas, are you sure you'll be able to handle all of that here..?" Delmas asked. "Well, I've handled impossible situations before, though not where I have to use my head very often, but I'll never know unless I try." The kid said. "Nice choice of words, I hope you'll make it far in this school, uhhh Daniel...What's your first name exactly..?" Delmas asked, pretty curious as to what sort of name a being from another world has. "Well, my first name is a bit weird since no one heard of it before..at least not in this world, but my name is-" ***BOOOOOOOOMMM*** "What the..!?" The kid said, there was clearly a massive explosion outside, and it caught the attention of both the kid and the principle. "What was that!?" Delmas

 **Meanwhile...**

"AAAEEEEEEEHHHHHHHCCKKK!" Sissi screamed at the top of her lungs, Herb and Nicholas was screaming as well, and so was Milly and Tamiya, and a few other kids even. Everyone including the Lyoko Gang was in the sight of a large mechanical creature in the form of a crimson crab, and it caused panic in the school apparently. "You guys get to the factory! William, Odd and I will keep him distracted!" Ulrich said. "You guys, are you sure you'll handle yourself fine?" Jeremie asked. "Trust me, we got this!" Ulrich said. "Though we may need a third person to go to Lyoko with us, Odd, we need you!" Yumi said. "Oh ok, plus it gives me a chance to get back at XANA!" Odd said. "Well move it you four, hurry!" Ulrich said as the giant crab monster came at them. Everyone soon spread out and ran in separate directions, though Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, and Odd went on into the woods. William and Ulrich threw rocks at the crab, which got it's attention, soon seeing the duo run into the city, it ran after them, but not before the principle and the new student coming to see what was going on. Mr. Delmas then pulls out a phone from his pocket and dialed a number "This has to be reported to the authorities quickly before anyone gets hurt!" Mr. Delmas said. "Daddy!" Sissi called, running towards her father, soon hugging him tight once she got to him. "Sissi, are you okay?" Delmas said in a worried tone. "Y-yeah, but that giant crab thing, it went after Ulrich and William!" Sissi said, pointing to the entrance to the school grounds, which the crab was just seen leaving. There was then sounds of mechanical walking that was loud, and then everyone turned to their left to see another giant crab mecha ready to attack. "EEEEEHHHCCKK!" Sissi screamed before they all ran away from that mechanical monstrosity.

 **Another Day, Another Time...for XANA to attack.**


	3. Chapter 2: Back To Heroism

"Oh great, just what we need, another Krab Attack like before!" Jeremie said as he and his gang ran through the woods. "I don't think a single one would be enough, if XANA sent one here, he must have at least 2 or 3 more!" Yumi said. "We're aware of that, I just hope Ulrich and William will hold up well." Jeremie said. "I'm more worried about the other residents at the school, that thing will also attack anyone it sees, so they're in danger as well!" Aelita said. "Then we'll have to hurry!" Jeremie replied. The gang eventually came across a manhole in the middle of the woods, soon opening it to see a metal ladder doing down, and one by one, they all went in, closing the manhole behind them. They then found themselves in the sewers, soon running along before coming across a few skateboards and scooters lying on the side. Yumi and Odd took skateboards while Aelita and Jeremie took scooters, soon riding through the sewer path with them.

It took a while before they arrived at an end, soon turning to their left to see another ladder leading up, soon taking that ladder and climbing through another manhole. They then found themselves at a bridge to a large factory that looked abandoned, in which they then ran to, soon Odd and Yumi grabbed a hold of the ropes in front of them that lead down since there was no staircase and the area down below was deep. When finally landing on the ground, Aelita and Jeremie took the ropes to get down. When they were finally down, they looked behind them to see a giant elevator, soon pressing a button on it which opened the door and then they all stepped inside it. When the door closed behind them, it brought them all down below deep before it stopped and open back up, revealing a giant room with what appears to be a supercomputer connected with a bunch of wires extending from the ceiling with a giant global hologram next to it. Jeremie then stepped out of the elevator and went over to sit on the chair facing the supercomputer's screen. Soon after, the elevator closed while the rest of the gang stayed inside, bringing the gang to a lower floor, opening it's door to reveal a room with three pods open and available. "Alright, the activated tower is in the Forest Sector, be sure to watch out, XANA's got plenty of tricks up his sleeve, so keep an open eye out, no telling what he'll pull this time." Jeremie said. "Got it Jeremie, we're ready to go." Yumi said.

"Very well then, good luck you three." Jeremie said, soon Aelita, Yumi, and Odd stepped inside their perspective scanners, turning around right before the scanner closed. Soon, Jeremie's voice can be heard while their virtualization process was happening.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita!"

"Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita!"

"Virtualization!"

 **ON LYOKO**

 **-FOREST SECTOR-**

Three wireframes appeared in midair and it was colored from top to bottom with the Lyoko Forms of Aelita, Yumi, and Odd, or rather their old Lyoko Forms. They landed on the ground on their feet, soon taking a look to their surroundings, knowing well of what they have to do now. "Alright, I'll bring up your Vehicles." Jeremie said, soon typing into his keyboard, and soon, the Overboard and Overwing appeared next to the group. Odd hopped on his Overboard, while Yumi and Aelita took the Overwing, soon taking off at high speed. "The Activated Tower is north, the direction you're now heading, it shouldn't be too far." Jeremie explained. "Got it, we're on our way." Aelita said.

 **Meanwhile...**

Ulrich and William were running through the streets while the Krab was still tailing them, and it was even firing laser shots from it's lens. "We need to find some way to lose this thing before we get blasted to pieces!" Ulrich said. "We may have to hide..Huh..? Cops already?" William said, looking ahead to see a bunch of police cars lined up. "You two, come on through, we'll take care of this!" One officer said as the stopped in front of them. "Wait, you don't understand, that thing is dangerous, I don't think your guns will do much against it..!" William said. "William, they wont listen, we have to go back to the school and make sure everyone else is safe!" Ulrich alerted. William looked back to the officers who obviously didn't know what they were getting themselves into, despite them being equipped and experienced, which made William worry considering the terrible things XANA has done until now. "...Very well then, let's hope Aelita and the others make it in time." William said, and soon the duo ran off in a different direction to the school.

"If XANA was able to get one Krab into the real world, there must be others around." Ulrich said. "If so, then no doubt the school will be in danger indeed, I hope Aelita and the others won't have to run into these guys on the way to the factory." William said. Ulrich then thought about that situation, which caused him to pull out his cellphone and dialed a number before putting it to his ear.

 **-FACTORY-**

 ***BEEP BEEP***

Jeremie sees a popup on the screen that showed Ulrich's card with a interface on it, which indicated a phone number was calling. Jeremie then pressed a key on the keyboard to answer it. "Ulrich, are you ok?" Jeremie asked.

 **Ulrich: Yeah, for the time being, did you guys make it to the factory?**

 **Jeremie: Yes, Aelita, Odd, and Yumi are already on Lyoko.**

 **Ulrich: Well that's a relief, we'll do our best to-**

 ***BOOOOOOOOM***

 **Jeremie: What was that!?**

 **Ulrich: Probably trouble, we'll try and get everyone away from these Krabs, you guys hurry up and deactivate the tower!**

 **Jeremie: Will do, meanwhile you help everyone at school get to safety!**

 **Ulrich: Got it!**

 **-END CALL-**

 ***BOOOOOM***

Ulrich and William looked back to see a huge orange glow coming from the city, and it indicated that the police were having a tough time fighting off the Krab. "Things aren't looking so good on their end.." William said. They then heard sounds of kids screaming coming from the distance of a different direction, soon looking to that direction, they were surprised to see a bunch of kids running away through the grounds, soon it was revealed what they were running from, a Krab. "Yeah, not on this end either.." Ulrich said, right before the two were caught in the Krab's sight, said Krab then immediately charging towards them.

 **Meanwhile on Lyoko..**

 ***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

Jeremie was looking at what looks like two red signals on the screen in the shape of a power button symbol. "Look alive guys, XANA's welcoming committee showed up!" Jeremie alerted. "Two Tarantulas, right on time too." Yumi said. "No wait..I see three more monsters coming on the map..they're Hornets!" Jeremy alerted. "Five against three? How unfair can you get?" Odd asked. "Right now, we need to focus on getting rid of them first!" Yumi alerted, while Aelita looked behind her to see three green hornets tailing after them. She then aimed her hand at their direction, a pink electric sphere appearing in her hand. "Energy Field!" Aelita called, soon the pink electric sphere went flying straight towards the green hornets. They all moved to get out of the way, but one of them got hit and then was engulfed with pink electricity before it then exploded. "One down!" Aelita said, though the trio then found themselves frantically evading a shower of lasers being fired by the tarantulas down below on the ground combined with a laser shower from the two green hornets behind them. "Looks like XANA's really pulling out the stops this time!" Yumi said. "Apparently, he never sent this many monsters out for just three enemies, especially monsters with tarantulas with them, usually he just sends two tarantulas alone." Jeremie said. "I guess he's decided to turn up the heat, probably resulted from when we defeated him once before." Aelita said. "I see, so he's not playing any games this time." Yumi said. "If anything, he's more aggressive than before." Aelita said. Aelita then took aim behind her, this time down below to the tarantulas that were tailing them from below. "Energy Field!" She called, soon firing another pink ball of electricity at them, luckily it hit one tarantula, which exploded after then. "You guys go on! I'll keep these guys busy!" Odd said, soon turning back on his Overboard before aiming his fists at the hornets. "Laser Arrows!" He called, soon firing arrow-like darts towards the hornets, and it was a total of 2 from each arm, which meant he fired a total of 4 arrows, one at a time. They managed to hit one hornet, which then exploded, which then leaves one hornet and one tarantula left.

The hornet was still firing, though Odd was still dodging it's lasers, but his Overboard was hit from below, courtesy of the remaining tarantula. The Overboard then began to malfunction before descending to the ground, but right before it reached the ground, Odd then got an idea, soon using his Overboard in a different way, turning it around and diving right for the remaining tarantula. Odd then hopped off of the board right before it rammed into the tarantula and then exploded, the tarantula destroyed along with the board. "Well, that takes care of that!" Odd said, though he was then caught in a laser barrage by a hornet above him, soon getting on all fours which represented the cat look his Lyoko form has, and then running off with the hornet tailing after him, continuing it's fire assault while Odd dodged it's lasers by evading left and right. Meanwhile with Yumi and Aelita, they soon found themselves being fired at by a couple of Krabs. "Tarantulas, Hornets, and now Krabs? XANA's really not joking around this time!" Aelita said, while Yumi pulled one of her Tessen Fans from the back of her waist bow, soon she then threw her fan like a frisbee, it extended out into a complete disk-like saw which flew right for the Krab, slicing it through the top shell before it exploded, soon flying back to Yumi, who caught it perfectly before closing it. She then turned her Overwing around to fly pass a few trees to avoid the laser firing from the Krab. Meanwhile with Odd, he was now climbing up a tree with his cat claws, the hornet looking around, which showed that it lost sight of Odd. Odd then then took the chance he had when the hornet was in his sight, soon jumping off of the tree and towards the hornet. "Laser Arrows!" Odd called, shooting arrow after arrow at the hornet, which then turned around to see Odd, but it was too late as several arrows hit it's head dead on, resulting in the hornet's destruction. Odd soon landed on the ground on his hands and feet, soon standing up before looking to the direction that Yumi and Aelita took, then following that path. 

**Meanwhile...**

Ulrich and William were running away from the Krab chasing them, and it seems that they lost it so far, since it was now nowhere in sight. They then stopped to catch their breath, panting as they had their hands on their knees. "Man, if this keeps up, we're gonna be dead for sure." William said. "We can't rest yet though, we need to evacuate the school, we were close to it, but that Krab chased us away, or rather we lead that thing away at least." Ulrich said. "Ulrich Dear!" A familiar voiced cried, and from the distance, Sissi came and glomped Ulrich. "Sissi..? What are you doing here?" Ulrich said, soon catching the sight of Principle Delmas, Herb, and Nicholas with them, though absent of the new student it seems. "Sissi told us that that metal monstrosity was chasing after you two, are you alright?" Delmas asked. "Well for now we are, but these things are still on the lose, the Police came to stop the one chasing us, but we then saw a big explosion from the city, and I don't have a good feeling about it. We need to evacuate the school quick, before anyone else gets hurt." Ulrich said. "You're right, but the new student that was with us just took off to try and save you guys, did you see him?" Delmas asked. "No, and you didn't stop him?" William asked. "Well, I tried to, but he was surprisingly fast..very fast, he just left the school in a blink of an eye!" Delmas said, clearly surprised upon remembering it. "What? There's no way anyone could travel that fast!" William said. "Actually, it would be if they're from another world." Ulrich said. "You may be right, let's just hope he won't get hurt as well, these things are dangerous enough as it is without other people getting involved." William said, and it made Delmas and Sissi look suspicious of the duo. "You two seem to know a lot about how dangerous this thing is.." Delmas said. "Yeah, is there something you guys aren't telling us, Ulrich Dear?" Sissi said in a suspicious and interrogating tone. "Well while we were running away from that thing, it was shooting lasers, not to mention the pincers they have so sharp it could probably pierce metal, so we have reason to know how dangerous those things are." William said. "Hmm, good point, though there was one chasing us, but then we lost it." Delmas explained. "We saw the same Krab go after a few kids after losing the first one back on the streets, only that Krab then saw us, then left those kids alone to go after us instead." Ulrich explained. "U-u-uhh, is that the one you're talking about..?" Herb asked, pointing to the Krab that was heading right towards them. "EEHHCK RUUUUUNN!" Sissi yelled, the group then began to take off running from the Krab, who was beginning to fire lasers at them as they ran. 

**Meanwhile...**

A silver wave of energy came flying from out of nowhere, soon hitting the Overwing with great force enough to knock both Aelita and Yumi off before it crashed into a tree and exploded. Both of the girls got up to see where the silver wave came from, it was William, only he was in the attire he was when possessed by XANA, and he was holding his large Zweihander in his grip, ready to fight with intent to kill. "It's XANA William, Jeremie!" Aelita said. "Oh great, not him.. I remember when XANA was revived, he stole some of the data from the Supercomputer that contained William's Lyoko Data." Jeremie said. "Not exactly stolen it, but copied it and took that copy, that way he was able to create a **dark clone** of William." Yumi said. "If only we brought the real William here, we would've stood a better chance." Aelita said. "Don't be too down, remember, we fought him many times before, so this is nothing new, we can take him!" Yumi said, getting both here Tessen Fans out, getting herself ready for a battle. Suddenly, the Krab came to block their way to the tower, clearly trapping them there. "For XANA!" XANA William called, charging towards the duo. "Aelita, get to the tower, I'll handle this!" Yumi alerted. "Hey, don't exclude me outta this!" Odd called, arriving upon the scene, soon firing lasers arrows at the Krab, which took direct hits before exploding. Aelita then took the chance to run off to Odd while Yumi used her closed fans as a shield to block the strike from XANA William's Zweihander. "Good thing we didn't lose any Life Points yet so far." Odd said, though both him and Aelita were then hit by lasers, Odd hit in his stomach while Aelita was hit in her right shoulder. "Odd, you lost 30 Life Points, Aelita, you lost 20." Jeremie alerted. "You just had to open your mouth, didn't you?" Aelita said as they both looked to see two Bloks guarding the tower. "Hornets, Tarantulas, Krabs, XANA William, and Bloks? I won't even be surprised if he sent out 2 Megatanks.." Odd said. "Odd! Your mouth has done it again!" Jeremie said, spotting two more enemies on the map. They were then shocked to see exactly what Odd mentioned, 2 Megatanks. "Thanks for giving him ideas!" Aelita said sarcastically. "Hey, I didn't know he was actually going this far!" Odd said.

"If we had our vehicles back, we would be able to breeze pass them.." Aelita said. "Wait, hold on, there's still the Overflight and Overbike, which one will it be?" Jeremie asked. "The Overflight, hope William won't mind." Odd said. "I'm sure he won't mind one bit." Jeremie said, soon typing into the keyboard. The Overflight then appeared right next to Odd, soon him and Aelita hopping on it before they took off into the distance, with the Bloks following after them, while the Megatanks stayed to guard the tower.

 **Meanwhile...**

Delmas, Sissi, and Ulrich were hiding in a nearby shack while the Krab was looking around for them. William, Nicholas and Hearb was hiding behind some trees, they were waiting for the Krab to leave, but it still kept looking around, scanning over the area with it's lens, slowly looking around to see every bit of detail of every bit of structure to find any clues as to where those humans might be hiding. "Daddy I'm scared.." Sissi whispered in fear. "It's going to be okay, Sissi, just keep calm." Delmas said. ***BEEP BEEP*** Ulrich, Sissi, and Delmas were shocked and surprised, and not in a good way. Delmas quickly answered his phone before any more noise was made, soon speaking in a almost quiet tone "This is a bad time to call, what is it? Make it quick..!" "Principle Delmas, this new student of yours, you didn't tell me he was capable of unusual powers!" The man on the phone answered back. "Unusual powers..?" Ulrich whispered back, which indicated that they can clearly hear the phone in the midst of silence. "I see, what happened exactly?" Delmas asked. "Well, according to witnesses, and fellow officers who tried to stop the giant metal monster, he can turn into some sort of **rolling ball** , and he completely destroyed the monster by doing that." The man explained. "Rolling Ball..? That's pretty unusual alright.." Ulrich said quietly. "I see, send officers and this new student back to school grounds, there's another one here as well." Delmas said, though they were then caught off guard when a large crimson pincer crashed through the shack wall and struck right between Ulrich and Sissi, all with horrified looks on their faces, while Sissi yelped out in fear. "Oh no, it spotted us!" Ulrich alerted. "Principle Delmas, what's going on?" The phone man asked. "The metal monster found us! You have to send them over here now!" Delmas said before hanging up. "Everyone out now!" Ulrich alerted, soon everyone rushed through the door before taking off in direction towards the school, though Ulrich looked back to see a shovel on the side of the shack. He then went back to grab it before looking to the trees of the woods. "William, Herb, Nicholas, make sure everyone gets back tot he schools safe!" Ulrich alerted. "What about you?" William asked as the three came from hiding. "I'll try and hold this thing off!" Ulrich said. "What!? That's crazy! You'll get yourself killed!" Sissi alerted. "I agree, Stern! I can never forgive myself if anything happened to any of you students!" Delmas said.

"Well you guys have to get away somehow without this thing chasing you! I'll distract it at least, trust me on this!" Ulrich said. "Ulrich.." Sissi said, clearly worried greatly about him. Before Ulrich could reply, the Krab used the thick side of it's pincer leg to knock Ulrich into a tree with a loud thud. "ULRICH!" Sissi and William said. William then looked to see the shovel on the ground, Ulrich must have dropped it when the Krab whacked him. He then ran to pick it up before charging straight to the Krab, ready to attack. "Hey, go pick on somebody your own size!" William said, but before he could land a strike, the Krab fired a laser at the shovel, which made the metal end come off, which made William holding nothing more than a stick as he stopped in front of the Krab. He then looked at the stick in shock, clearly that Krab scored a direct lucky hit, though William was then too late to react when the Krab used it's pincer leg again to knock him into the wall of the shack. "William!" Delmas said, but he was then taken by the sight of the Krab preparing to fire it's laser, and it was looking right at Sissi who was looking at him with an angered face. "H-hey you big monster! Who do you think you are? Leave us alone!" Sissi said, though the Krab was then charging a deadly red laser, in which Delmas saw, so he immediately went in front of Sissi and shielded her with her body, while trying to pick her up and run, but the Krab then shot it's laser, hitting Delmas dead on in the back, causing him to scream out in pain. "DADDY!" Sissi gasped, as Delmas collapsed onto the ground beside Sissi. Sissi then knelled down to him while rubbing him as if trying to wake him up. "Daddy! Daddy are you ok? Daddy please answer me!" Sissi said, her tone of fear and confusion was great, and Nicholas and Herb were just as scared, in fact so scared, that the fear kept them from even moving.

William and Ulrich soon got up slowly, seeing the Krab heading right towards a horrified Sissi, in which tears were actually leaking from her eyes, she felt like she was going to die by the hands or pincers of that metal monstrosity. Suddenly, the Krab was hit by the metal end of the shovel, soon looking behind to see Ulrich, who looked ready to take on the Krab. "Leave them alone!" Ulrich shouted. The Krab then turned to face Ulrich while William picked up a metal rake from the shack nearby. "Herb, Nicholas, you help Sissi get Delmas out of here!" William said. "No need to tell us twice!" Nicholas said, soon picking up Delmas and carrying him over their shoulders, while Sissi looked back to Ulrich, clearly worried about him. "We can't just leave you here!" Sissi said. "It's the only way you guys can get away, we can't risk you guys getting hurt! Let along other people!" Ulrich said as the Krab prepared to shoot him. "But I.." Sissi started. "Go now! We're trying to save you here in case you haven't noticed!" Ulrich alerted. Sissi was overcome with the fear of losing someone she cared deeply about, but as she saw Ulrich dodge a laser fired from the Krab, she knew that Ulrich might be able to handle things, so she then decided to put her trust in him. "Ulrich, I believe in you, please don't die.." Sissi said, soon following Herb and Nicholas on the road towards the school. "I'll try, but I hope the others deactivate the tower quick, I don't know how much longer we can last.." Ulrich said.

 **Meanwhile...**

Yumi was dodging the deadly blows from XANA William's Zweihander, occasionally blocking them with her Tessen Fans, though she was having trouble doing so due to the amount of power and strength XANA William put into his attacks. Yumi then back-flipped away to distance herself from XANA William to ready her Tessen Fans before throwing them towards the dark clone. The said clone blocked them easily with his sword, soon the girl caught them back in her hands, but immediately seeing XANA William charging straight at her. She reacted quickly by jumping out of the way of an incoming horizontal sword strike, but right when she landed, XANA William was already in leaping towards her for a vertical attack, but she used her immediately closed Tessen Fans to block the harsh strike. XANA William was relentless with his strikes, just one strike after the next, which meant that he was never to be taken lightly in a fight, the Lyoko Warriors always did have a tough time when he was around. XANA William then retracted his sword to prepare to give an even harsher strike, but Yumi hopped out of the way right before it hit her. She soon started panting a little, which clearly showed that she was having trouble holding him off. XANA William pulled his sword out, which was lodged deep into the ground from the strike he just made, if Yumi had dodged a strike that looked like it would've hurt for sure. XANA William then charged at Yumi again, though Yumi then ducked, and gave the clone a sweep kick-to-roundhouse kick combo, making him drop his sword as he was knocked back.

Yumi then saw her chance to strike, soon getting her fans ready before throwing them towards XANA William. "It's over, fake!" Yumi said. XANA William's Zweihander then turned into smoke before quickly retreating to his hand, reforming again in order to block Yumi's fan blades, said Yumi soon catching to them as they returned to her. "Drat, so close, yet so far..!" Yumi said. She then saw XANA William jumping right at her fast with another sword strike ready, soon replying fast by quickly hopping out of the way right before the sword hit her. "That was so close too..!" She added. Meanwhile with Odd and Aelita, the Bloks were still tailing them, firing at them as they follow. Aelita aimed her Energy Field attack at them before shooting it, hitting one Blok dead on, destroying it. "Your aim's getting better it seems." Odd said. "Yeah, seems so, but we're not out of the woods yet." Aelita said. "Yeah, just have this guy left." Odd said. "Let's not forget the two Megatanks guarding the tower, and XANA William, who Yumi is keeping busy at the moment." Jeremy said. "Energy Field!" Aelita called, soon eliminating the other Blok. "Good, now let's head back to take out the remaining party." Odd said, soon turning the Overflight around to fly back towards the tower.

Yumi was running from XANA William at this point, in an effort to at least lure him away from the tower. XANA William then stopped to charge his Zweihander with white energy, preparing for a Silver Wave attack. Yumi looked back just in time to notice due to not hearing any footsteps, and she then turned around, soon caught by the sight if XANA William swinging his sword horizontally, making a silver wave of energy launch from it. Yumi saw the wave heading right for her at quick speed, jumping high to avoid it, and immediately throwing her Tessen Fans right towards him, but again, he blocked them both, but this time they flew on into the distance ahead, not returning to Yumi. "That's not good.." Yumi said nervously. "And it's going to get worse!" XANA William alerted, dashing towards her. Yumi then saw that the fans were then turning around in the far distance, soon getting a great idea! She ducked to dodge his sword attack, and gave XANA William the same sweep-to-roundhouse kick combo again, knocking the sword from his hand again, though with his Super Smoke ability, he retrieved it the way he did earlier. "Super Smoke!" He called, turning into a puff of black smoke before dashing in front of Yumi in a split second before reforming, and before she had a chance to react, he kicked her hard in the torso, knocking her back and onto the ground. He then walked towards her, preparing to finish her off. "It's over Yumi." XANA William said. "Yeah it is..for you "handsome"." Yumi said. XANA William was confused, but then heard something. Before he could react and turn around, the Tessen Fans hit him right in the back, knocking him to the ground as he was now being devirtualized. Yumi got up to catch her fans just in time, smiling over her victory. "I have to admit, that was sort of a close call." She said. "Good job Yumi, right now all that's left are the two Megatanks." Jeremie alerted. "Got it, I'm on my way." Yumi replied.

When Aelita and Odd finally got back near the tower, and they were greeted by the two Megatanks who then began to roll towards them. One of them opened to prepare to fire a laser window at the duo, though Aelita then shot an Energy Field at it, though it quickly closed to block it with it's shell armor. "Drat! I forgot how annoying these things are!" Aelita said. The Megatank then began to open again, soon preparing another laser window, though it then saw an incoming Tessen Fan, which caused it to close again. The duo then looked to see Yumi coming in on the scene. "Hey, what did I miss?" Yumi asked. "Well, nothing actually, Aelita KO'd two Bloks, now all that's left are these guys." Odd said. "I have an idea, on the count of three, we hop off and you crash the Overflight right between them." Aelita said. "You sure about that? It's pretty risky, they might fire at us before you make it." Yumi said. "We have no other way to get past them." Aelita said. "...Fine, but if William freaks out, it's on you." Odd said. "So be it.." Aelita said, and soon they flew right in, closing in on the area between the Megatanks, however, the said Megatanks were getting ready to fire as they were opening. They were charging fast, and they were almost there. "It's gonna be close..!" Aelita said. The Megatanks' lasers were just about finished charging, and then "NOW!" Odd said, both him and Aelita jumping off the board, right before they fired. The laser windows went past each other, luckily Aelita and Odd were able to dodge them, and the Overflight didn't get hit either, it then crashed right between the Megatanks, which caused them to close and roll to the distance.

"Now Aelita! The tower!" Yumi said as her and Odd went to take on the Megatanks, Aelita then ran towards the tower as the others went to fight. "Oh no...guys look out!" Jeremie alerted. All three of them looked behind them to see a total of 5 Kankrelats closing in on them. "Aelita, hurry!" Yumi said, getting her fans out again as Odd started shooting them with his laser arrows. Aelita was close to the tower now, but she was then hit from behind by a laser from one of the Kankralets. "You lost 40 Life Points, Aelita! One more hit and you're gone fore sure!" Jeremie said worried. Aelita then got back up, but as soon as she did, she saw the two Megatanks closing in on her. "NOOOOOO!" Jeremie shouted. There was then a sudden flash of light that blinded everyone on Lyoko, and it caught them by surprise alright, they stopped everything they were doing because they couldn't see. "What's going on..?" Aelita asked.

 **"Run Aelita...Run!"**

"That voice...it can't be..!" Aelita said in total shock and disbelief. "What voice? I can't here or see anything? Who turned on the bright lights?" Odd asked. "I didn't do anything, I'm getting some sort of reading, like something just showed up." Jeremie said. "Is it a monster..?" Yumi asked.

 **"Run Aelita...Hurry!"**

"..Is that you, Daddy..?" Aelita asked. "Daddy..? Wait, Franz Hopper?" Jeremie asked. "What is he saying?" Yumi. "He's telling me to run..why..?" Aelita asked. "The tower..! Aelita, he's telling you to get to the tower! If it is Franz Hopper, then he's using the bright light to distract the monsters!" Jeremie said. "Well tell him not to blind us along with them next time!" Odd said.

 **"Run Aelita!"**

Aelita then nodded, soon running straight towards the tower as the light soon dimmed and soon disappeared. Aelita was in front of the tower now, and then she went through the entrance. Aelita then found herself walking into the center of a platform that lit up as she got there. When stopping at the center, she then began to float before ascending upward.

Ulrich was knocked back onto the ground by the Krab. William rushed to help him, but the Krab shot him in the back, causing him to yell in pain as he fell to the ground. "William!" Ulrich said.

Aelita was still ascending, soon doing her usual slow back flip before finally arriving at the second platform of the tower, then landing on the platform, which lit up from her presence. She then walked to the center of that platform, soon seeing an interface screen pop in front of her. She then put her hand on it and it began to show the words.

 **AELITA**

 **CODE**

Ulrich went on to William's aid, but as soon as he did, the Krab was right above them, looking down at them. Ulrich looked on in horror and fear as it was preparing to finish them off by raising a pincer leg again, this time it was going to use the sharp end of it to skewer them to kill them both. "No.." Ulrich said in fear.

 **LYOKO**

All of the data screens that surrounded the platforms inside the tower then began to rapidly fall to the bottom of the tower.  
"Tower Deactivated." Aelita said.

Ulrich saw that the Krab had suddenly stopped it's movements, as if it was now a statue of some sort. Ulrich then realized that Aelita and the others succeeded, in which he gave a sigh of relief. "Hey, William..you ok..?" Ulrich asked. "NNghh..a little bit..did the others make it..?" William struggled to ask. "Yeah, thank god they did..." Ulrich said in relief.

The bottom of the tower then showed a glow that now began to rise up the tower at rapid speed, and meanwhile in the lab, Jeremie then pressed a key on his keyboard. "Return to the past, now." Jeremie said, and then the glow engulfed the entire factory, and soon the school and the city, and probably even the rest of the world was faded into a bright white light before everything flashed back into the way it was before XANA attacked, time was now re-winded to an earlier point, before XANA struck, but this time, he won't be attacking for a while.

 **-KADIC WRECKROOM-**

"Do you really think..it could've been my father?" Aelita asked, she sounded a bit worried and at the same time, full of hope. "We don't know for sure, but if it was, we need to know how exactly he was able to come back to life, after all, we did see him get destroyed with our own eyes." Jeremie said. "You sure it's probably not another trick by XANA?" Odd asked. "I know for sure it isn't! I was about to get devirtualized, but he came in and saved me..he told me to run, that's all..I know it's him, and I know it's his voice!" Aelita said. "Thought that brings us back to the question, how was he able to come back to life?" Jeremie asked. ***BEEP BEEP*** "Huh? What's going on..?" Jeremie asked, soon opening his laptop to see that he got an alert of some sort. "Is it a message?" Yumi asked. "Actually yes, and it's from...Franz Hopper!" Jeremy alerted, which made everyone look on in shock of hearing that name. "What does it say?" Aelita asked. "I'm reading..it says.." Jeremie started.

 ** _"Dear Aelita, my precious daughter. I'm sure you are wondering how I was able to come back to life after my supposed demise. Well, after XANA had destroyed me, he actually destroyed my current being on Lyoko, which was then scattered as data bits throughout the network. When the Supercomputer came back on, I knew XANA was back, and so, I used the charge from the reactivation of the Supercomputer combined with the Supercomputer's data I recorded on there to at least rebuild my being, you see, when I my body was destroyed, all that was left was my conscious, but with no body to sustain it, at least until the Supercomputer's reactivation gave me the charge I needed upon Lyoko getting powered on again. I am still currently hiding on Lyoko, but of course, XANA must now know of my whereabouts, but it doesn't matter, I am here to help you in any way I can Aelita, but I can't risk being seen, so for now, I am hiding on the network. I know you may have your suspicions of this being another trick by XANA, but I assure you, it isn't, but then again, I do not blame you, it is a bit impossible to pull off such a task for someone such as myself, but not everything is impossible, though then again, I do not blame you if you think this is another trick by XANA, I am the one who created that monster after all. Aelita, I am proud of how far you've come, and how you managed to make new friends, it brings me to tears to see you at least happy again, but I am very sorry, to have left you when I sacrificed myself, I was willing to do everything in my power to make sure XANA will never harm you again. Until we meet again, my precious daughter.._**

 **-Franz Hopper**

"Oh daddy.." Aelita said, she was brought to tears, tears of happiness from hearing that her long lost father, whom she thought was dead, was still alive. She had never felt so happy, she even hugged Jeremie. Jeremie then blushed, clearly him and Aelita was close, and her hug was warm surprisingly, it made him smile, though, he was a bit nervous on what to do next. Aelita then let him go before wiping the tears from her face. "I can't believe it, my father is alive after all, I'm so glad he is..!" Aelita said. "We all are, I promise, we'll find a way to also return him to the Real World too, and then we'll be able to stop XANA for good." Yumi said. "Yeah, he might be able to give us back our Cool Lyoko Looks faster than Jeremie." Odd said. "Oh come on, haven't we already been over this?" Ulrich said, clearly annoyed. "Well excuse me I like my looks a lot!" Odd said. "Seriously, you're vain it hurts sometimes!" Ulrich said. "Yeah, well how about you Mr. Hotshot? you were all excited and impressed when Jeremie gave you dual sabers." Odd said back. "Well you don't see me whining about losing them now do you?" Ulrich said. Aelita then began to giggle a bit upon seeing Odd and Ulrich bickering and bantering at each other. "By the way, there is this new kid from another world coming over." Yumi said. "Yeah, that reminds me, some officer and people told Delmas that he destroyed a Krab by turning into a "rolling ball"." Ulrich said. "Sounds a bit like this blue guy from that one world, who they call "Sonic The Hedgehog"." Jeremie said. "Oh, he's one of the famous heroes from other worlds I heard about, what if he comes to our school? He'll be eating every chili dog we have in our lunch room..when we ever get some that is." Odd said. "Well, we don't know who it is yet, but we will see soon." William said.

 **Meanwhile..**

"Hmm, these forms come from an orphanage family, adults by the name Emily Rose, and Hector Daniel, am I correct?" Principle Delmas asked. "That's right, guess since I'm a boy, that would make my public last name, Daniel." The new student said. "Also, you are a child prodigy apparently, and your skill is being an expert at mechanics, I saw you repair a broken airplane's wings on a video your "parents" showed to me." Delmas said. "Well, I learned that from a few adventures I been on, from a certain mechanic friend of mine, I guess his knowledge kinda grew on me." The kid said. "Well, that's nice to hear, though I see you have the knowledge of a 6th Grade Graduate, no wonder you're eligible for this grade, or rather you're smart in English, Technology, History, and Reading, but you have a lot of work to do in many areas, are you sure you'll be able to handle all of that here..?" Delmas asked. "Well, I've handled impossible situations before, though not where I have to use my head very often, but I'll never know unless I try." The kid said. "Nice choice of words, I hope you'll make it far in this school, uhhh Daniel...What's your first name exactly..?" Delmas asked, pretty curious as to what sort of name a being from another world has. "Well, my first name is a bit weird since no one heard of it before..at least not in this world, but my name is **Spark**."

"Spark..? Hmm...interesting name. Well, you are enrolling here, though it's almost the end of the day, so we'll start your first day tomorrow." Delmas said. "Alright, looking forward to it." The new kid known as Spark said.

 **Back to Heroism..for our Lyoko Warriors, what Complication and Dilemma will await them now?**


	4. Chapter 3: Shadows

Everyone was going on with their usual routines before getting ready for school, though Ulrich on the other hand was annoyed at Odd, while looking down at his pet dog, Kiwi. "Hey, it's not my fault he wanted to replace your alarm clock." Odd said. "Now I got dog slobber all over my face, why couldn't he just bark instead?" Ulrich asked. "Because Jim might hear it, and we'll get busted." Odd said. "Whatever, just try to teach your dog another way to wake me up!" Ulrich said before walking out of the room with a towel and a pair of clothes in hand, while Odd only shrugged before knelling down to his dog. "Reff reff!" Kiwi barked before putting his paws on Odd's knees. "Don't worry about him, I think you're a good alarm clock." Odd said, petting Kiwi on his head. Odd then saw Jeremie walking past his room, soon saying "Hey Einstein, did ya get any sleep last night, or you stayed up all night again working on something?" Odd asked. "Well, for half of the night I been up, I was working on a new way to return your new Lyoko Forms, so far I haven't came up with the perfect program though.." Jeremie said. "Oh ok, and what's the good news?" Odd asked. "Well, I did also work on a program that I think you guys might like, though I prefer to keep it a surprise." Jeremie said. "Ok, sounds cool!" Odd said. "Yeah, so anyway, hope Kiwi didn't cause any more problems for Ulrich, remember how peeved he was last time when Kiwi slept on his face?" Jeremie said. "Yeah, but that was pretty funny though, I wish I could've took a pic." Odd said. "It would eventually expose Kiwi, so it would've been best if you didn't." Jeremie said.

 **-START OF CLASS-**

Aelita, Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich along with Sissi, Nicholas, Herb, and the rest of the students all took their seats. Mrs. Meyer began to write today's subject on the board, which it was titled "The Pythagorean Theorem". "Alright class, I hope you all studied, because right now, we're moving on to step two of the course." Mrs. Meyer said. "Go figure..." Odd said sarcastically. "You didn't study, did you..?" Ulrich asked. "I did, it's just that this math thing can get really frustrating and confusing sometimes." Odd said. "Then I suggest you pay attention more often if you want to be less frustrated and confused, Della Robbia." Mrs. Meyer said. Odd yelped as Mrs. Meyer spoke to him, completely caught off guard and by surprise that the teacher was listening in on what he was saying, which made him feel a tad bit "busted" in front of everyone, though few classmates did giggle. "Now please get out your textbooks, we can't waist anymore time right now, or at least we will start when a certain someone shows up." The math teacher said. "Certain someone? Is a special guest coming in I assume?" Ulrich asked. "That's right, but I'm not going to tell you who it is just yet." Mrs. Meyer said. "Yeah, figured that." Odd said. "Oh? Then you can tell us what today's subject is about since I told you about it yesterday, Della Robbia?" Mrs. Meyer said. "Uhhh, uhhhh, I-I rather not, ehehehe.." Odd said, feeling a bit nervous and embarrassed, which earned yet another few giggles and snickers from a few classmates. "It isn't that funny.." Odd said. "Then don't act like such a class clown then." Mrs. Meyer said. Soon, everyone got out their notebooks, meanwhile Mrs. Meyer soon turned around to start writing on the chalk board again, it was some formulas that was regarding the Pythagorean Theorem, and to some students, it looked a tad complicated. "Oh man this is gonna be total brain pain.." Odd said quietly "I feel the same way sometimes, but just pay attention this time so it'll seem a little less complicated.." Ulrich said.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

Mrs. Meyer looked to the door to see the silhouette of a person standing there. "Oh, who might that be?" She asked. "Hello? This is the class of the Math Course, right? It's what his schedule said that his first class will be." A male voice said. "Ah, the new student is here already?" Mrs. Meyer said, soon walking over to open the door, but as she was walking, some students began to whisper to each other. "So, how about the thing where he turns into a ball?" Odd asked. "Well, he'll probably be weird looking I bet." Ulrich said. "Well, however he looks, I bet he'll appreciate mine." Sissi said. "Alright class, as you pretty much know right now, we have a new student joining us today." Mrs. Meyer said as she opened the door. She then went back to her usual spot in front of the classroom before looking back at the door. Everyone peered their eyes with interest at who the person would be, Ulrich, Odd, Sissi, Nicholas, Aelita, Herb, and Jeremie included. "Come on, don't be shy now, I'm sure a prodigy like you will get along fine here." Mrs. Meyer said. "A prodigy..?" Aelita asked. "You sure? I mean, I am a bit young and all, bullies are the last thing I'd want to worry about.." A young voice said, and he sounded to be about 7, 8, or 9, or maybe 10. "Trust me, we hardly ever have any bullies in this school, that I can assure you." Mrs. Meyer said. "Well, if you say so.." The kid said, soon he walked on in, and when he did, everyone was stunned at what they saw. He was 2'4 yellow creature with black eyes, white irises, but no pupils, and he wore a dark blue hoodie, blue pants, blue shoes with a large yellow stripe down the sides, and he had long ears with a black top at the ends of both of them, also wearing a green backpack on his back. "I didn't know they allowed Pokemon at this school.." Odd said. "I'm not "fully" one you know, I'm only created with Pikachu and Mobian DNA." The kid explained. "So you're an artificially created hybrid? That's unbelievable!" Jeremie said. "Yeah, like something right out of a sci-fi film or an anime or something!" Odd added. "Pikachu and Mobian, huh? That would explain your arms and feet not being small, and those yellow cheek spots are gone too." Ulrich added. "Jeremie Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, and Ulrich Stern, please calm yourselves." Mrs. Meyer said. "Jeremie Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, three names I'll be glad to remember." The kid said. "How nice of you to remember the names of your fellow students, anyway, say hello to your new classmate everyone. This is **Spark Daniels**." Mrs. Meyer said.

"Spark is such an unusual name." Aelita said. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he "sparked" an interest in my good looks, hmhm." Sissi said. "Aelita Stones, and Elisabeth Delmas, please quiet yourselves if it's not a greeting.." Mrs. Meyer said. "Aelita Stones, and Elisabeth Delmas, another pair of names I wouldn't mind remembering." Spark said. "Glad you feel welcome here, now please take your seat, we're now going to begin today's course." Mrs. Meyer said. Spark shrugged before walking on over to a nearby seat, which was behind Odd apparently. He looked around to see some eyes were still aimed at him, Odd, Jeremie, Ulrich, and Aelita included. "Uhh, you guys mind taking your eyes off me, you're reeaally makin' me feel uncomfortable here.." Spark said in a slightly nervous tone. "All eyes on the board please, everyone, that's enough looking at the new student." Mrs. Meyer said, soon everyone stopped looking, then looked ahead to the board as the teacher said. "Ok, first, let's start with this question. What is the usual example of an equation of the Pythagorean Theorem?" Mrs. Meyer asked. Spark was the first to raise his hand alongside Jeremie and Aelita, which was surprising to Odd and Ulrich. "Mr. Daniels, I feel I should give you the honors since you're new here." Mrs. Meyers said. "a _2_ \+ b _2_ = c _2_?" Spark asked. "Correct, nice thinking Spark! You may be more smarter than I though." Mrs. Meyer said, soon writing the formula on the board. "Whoa, he definitely is a prodigy to know algebra.." Aelita said. "Alright class, now for problem 1, this triangle has the height of 5, and the length of 12, so what is the hypotenuse?" Mrs. Meyer asked. Aelita was the first to raise her hand after that, because in her mind, she wanted to show how smart she is to both Spark and Jeremie. "Ah, Aelita, I suggest you know the answer already?" Mrs. Meyer asked. "The answer would be 13 of course. You first find out what both numbers squared equals, then add them to each other to get the answer, then find out what the square root of that answer is." Aelita explained. "Correct, Ms. Stones, glad to see some of you are very on track today." Mrs. Meyer said. Spark was impressed that there would also be honor role students in this school as well, this would turn out to be an interesting year indeed. "Now for problem two. A triangle with the length of 26 and the hypotenuse of 24, what is the length?" Mrs. Meyer asked, soon scanning over the room to see a few hands raised. "Ah, Jeremie, what do you know?" She asked. "4.4, or at least the square root of 19 is the answer, because for this different sort of problem you find out what 9-squared plus what equals 10-squared. To do that, you find out what 9-squared equals, in which it equals 81, and 10 _-_ squared equals 100. You subtract 81 from 100, and your answer is 19, and the square root of that is or is equal to 4.4." Jeremie explained, in which Spark was staring in awe at. "Good job Jeremie Belpois! Correct answer and explanation!" Mrs. Meyer said as she wrote the answer down on the chalkboard. Yep, this was gonna be a very interesting year for the yellow kid.

 **Later on during the Wreck Room**

"No way, and he knows algebra too?" Yumi asked. "Yep, and we're currently on the course of the Pythagorean Theorem." Jeremie asked. "So the kid's not only from another world, but he's a prodigy too? Was he injected with brain serum of some kind when he was being created?" William asked. "Probably, though we don't know for sure." Ulrich said. They heard the door open, soon seeing the said Spark kid walking into the room. "This is the Wreck Room, am I correct?" Spark asked. "Yep, welcome." Odd said. "And I also heard you guys since the door was cracked open, no I wasn't injected with any brain serum or anything like that, I just have a brainiac friend who I just learn from before coming here." Spark explained. "Oh, so you have one of those as well, we happen to have two ourselves, and you probably know them by now." Odd said. "Oh believe me, I definitely do.." Spark said, looking over to both Aelita and Jeremie, Aelita was reading her usual book while Jeremie was typing in his laptop. "We call them Mr. and Ms. Einstein since they're so smart." William said. "Yeah, all schools have their honor role students." Spark said, scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, the name's William Dunbar." William said. "And my name is Yumi Ishiyama." Yumi said. "Ah, more names to remember, nice to meet you both." Spark said. "Of course you must remember my name as well, do you, Sparkie?" An all too well voice said, in which everyone turned to see Sissi and her duo standing in the distance as usual. "Well, why would I forget exactly?" Spark asked. "Oh how sweet of you to remember my charming looks." Sissi said, flipping her hair stylishly. "Oh that's Sissi, she's the principle's daughter." Ulrich said. "Don't let her looks fool ya, she's grouchier than the Grinch when he's stealing Christmas." Odd said. "Christmas, and all the other holidays too apparently, and it looks like today she stole Easter." William said, which resulted in everyone bursting out laughing, even Spark. "I'll have you know this lavender skirt matches the beauty of this lavender shirt perfectly, lets go boys!" Sissi said with a angered tone, walking off with Nicholas and Herb again. "Is she really mean?" Spark asked. "Well, there was a prom that Lilly and Tamiya-" Ulrich started. "The school news reporters that were all over me as I was walking to school..?" Spark asked. "Well, yeah, Sissi made fun of how little Lilly was, and had no remorse for hurting her feelings when that poor girl ran off crying." Yumi finished instead of Ulrich. "I see, so she's basically the bully of this school.." Spark said. "Well, more like the stuck up popular girl." William said. "Oh, now it makes more sense.." Spark said.

 **Later in the Cafeteria...**

Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and William were sitting at what appeared to be bigger versions of the cafeteria's food tables. "I'll never get why they made the food tables bigger, could it be because of Spark arriving here?" Ulrich asked. "Could be, I did hear some kids talk about the school deciding to take in more students from other worlds, plus there are a lot of vacant dorm rooms in this school, so I guess it makes sense they would consider the subject." Jeremie said. "Well, the more the merrier I guess." Aelita said. "Who knows? Could make things more interesting if you ask me." Odd said, soon gobbling away at his mashed potatoes. "Wow dude, easy on the mash there.." a familiar voice said, and everyone turned to see where it came from; it was none other than Spark. "Oh hey Spark, nice to see you noticed a pig when you seen one too." Ulrich said. "Haha, very funny.." Odd said sarcastically. "Hmm, can I sit with you guys? You seem like the kind of gang I'd like to get to know." Spark asked. "Well, don't see why you can't." Yumi said. Spark sat down over by Ulrich, in which it was the only seat available for the time being. "I wonder, what exactly is your ability as a prodigy?" Jeremie asked. "I'm a mechanic, or at least have some knowledge on stuff at the matter." Spark said. "Ah, so we have a guy good with machines, that's something you don't see everyday." Ulrich said. "Well, I'm just trying to fit in, though you guys seem to be the most interesting, having two geekazoids and a goofball is something that's hard to come across." Spark said. "Hey, I'm not a total goofball now." Odd said. "Oh please, even Mrs. Meyer called you a class clown." Ulrich said. "Well what can I say? I am naturally funny, but I'm not goofy." Odd said. "Sure, you keep saying that.." Ulrich said.

"Anyway, I want to know about this place a bit better, and it's residents." Spark said. "Well, you're doing a good job of that on your own, though you should know about Jim, when you get curious about any adventures he's been on, he'll just say "I'd rather not talk about it", plus you know about Sissi, she's pretty much like a valley girl, and she's a bit mean too as you now know. Mrs. Meyer has eyes like a hawk, and Spiderman hearing, so it's almost impossible to get away with things, and as for Mrs. Hertz, it's rumored that her and Jim as a thing, but not confirmed yet, and she'll try to make up trick questions just to test if you were paying attention or not. You'd get used to all of this over time, just don't let it all get to you that much.." Jeremie explained. "Wow, seems like any other average school, only sharper teachers." Spark said. "Pretty much, Aelita is helping me get my grades up this time, right now I should be about most Cs and a few Bs, maybe she could help you as well." Ulrich said. "Nah, I think I'll be fine, though thanks for the offer, I'll ask for help when I need it." Spark said. "You seem to be more mature for your age too, I'm sure you'd manage hood here." Aelita said. "Well, I managed through a lot of things in the past, so I guess I got this in the bag." Spark said.

 ***Later On Tonight***

Spark was checking in his scheduled to see what dorm he was going to spend the night in for now, and when he arrived at the destined room, he opened the door, and he saw two beds next to both right and left walls with a desk at the middle end across from where Spark was standing. "Man, good thing I also packed some PJs." he said to himself. He soon walked into the room before closing the door behind him, taking off his jacket to show he's been wearing a white t shirt underneath, soon off with his shoes and pants, which were now replaced by blue and white striped pajama pants. He got onto the left bed and under his blankets before going to sleep, soon saying "Well, wonder what else awaits me while I'm here.." before he closed his eyes silently. Meanwhile with Jeremie and Aelita, Jeremie was still working on his laptop while Aelita was sitting on his bed. Ulrich and Odd were with them too, and they only had a few minutes until it was time for bed. "Seriously Einstein, you need sleep, otherwise you'll kill yourself before XANA kills you himself." Odd said. "I know, but I'm pretty sure I can create a code that will help us greatly, it's only a matter of time until I finally get it done." Jeremie said. "Is it even worth sacrificing your well being? Come on now, you need to rest up your energy for in case another XANA attack comes." Aelita said. "Hmmmh...maybe you're right..hopefully he won't-" Jeremie started, but was then interrupted when he heard beeping on the laptop he was working on. It showed the screen of what appears to be a tower highlighted red with XANA's symbol at the top left corner. "Oh no! Already..!?" Jeremie asked. "We better get going quick before he has a chance to do anything." Ulrich said. "Right, lets get your clothes on quick! I'll call Yumi and William." Jeremie said. He then picked up his phone on the desk and started dialing numbers as Aelita and the boys ran back to their rooms, luckily they still had a few minutes before it was time for bed, so Jim allowed them to pass on by, but not before saying "Hey, no running in the halls, save that energy for Gym Class tomorrow!"

 ***BEEP BEEP***

 **Yumi: Hello..? Jeremie, what is it..?**

 **Jeremie: XANA's on the attack, Yumi!**

 **Yumi: No way! Already? I'll call William while I'm on my way there!**

 **Jeremie: Alright, be sure to hurry, before XANA has a chance to make his move!**

 **Yumi: Got it, I'll be there as fast as I can!**

 ***HANG UP***

Jeremie soon closed his computer before going to grab his clothes, meanwhile with Aelita, she was already dressed, soon running back out and heading downstairs, quickly running to the gym room, where the other secret passage to the Factory was located in the form of a door. Aelita was then confronted by Odd and Ulrich who went arrived. "Where's Jeremie?" Aelita asked. "He's not here yet, when he called Yumi, he was probably the last one to get dressed." Ulrich said. "He better hurry up and get here, otherwise XANA will make his move." Odd said. They then heard sudden rumbling coming from outside, along with numerous kids screaming, which made them feel really uneasy, and at that same moment, Jeremie arrived on the scene. "Oh great, too late.." Odd said. "Guys, I just spotted some bulldozers outside, and tons of them..!" Jeremie said. "Didn't he do something like this before? Just like the attack from yesterday too." Ulrich said. "I guess he's so happy to see us again, he wants to make us remember the good old days by taking us down memory lane." Odd said. "That isn't a good thing at all, that means reliving the nightmares we had to go through.." Aelita said. "Did I even say it was a good thing?" Odd asked. "Save the chat, Yumi said she'd call William, one of you have to stay behind to make sure everyone gets to safety. Our victory will mean nothing if lives are lost, and I doubt a return to the past will help fix that." Jeremie said. "We know, in that case, I'll stay behind, I'd make a pretty good distraction." Odd said. "Alright, then it's settled, be sure to let Yumi and William know the school needs to be evacuated when you see them." Jeremie said. They soon went through the door before Odd went back the way he came.

Jeremie, Ulrich, and Aelita went down through the corridor that descended down into the sewers, soon grabbing the skateboard and scooters seen on the side. Odd took the skateboard, while Aelita and Jeremie took the scooters, soon taking off through the sewers. They were intent on stopping the attack quick before any serious damage was done, hoping not to fail, and they did feel a bit uneasy knowing that they only have two Lyoko Fighters, and they had a hard enough time with three fighters going into Lyoko, which was very unusual considering they were able to get the job done with ease back then, but this time, things are on a whole different level.

 **Meanwhile...**

 ***BEEP BEEP***

 **William: Yumi..? What is it?**

 **Yumi: It's XANA, he's on the attack again!**

 **William: Already? Usually it takes a few days until he could attack!**

 **Yumi: My thought's exactly, we need to get to the factory now before XANA makes his strike!**

 ***CRAAAASHH***

 **William: Yumi? What was that?**

 **Yumi: I think we might be too late on getting to the factory before he does something...He's using bulldozers, and they're knocking down the trees, as if looking for something. They don't even have anyone driving them!**

 **William: He might attack the school too since the others are there, I'll be on my way quickly!**

 **Yumi: Alright, please hurry, things might get a little hectic, so I'd better help evacuate the school before anyone gets hurt.**

 **William: Got it, I'm on my way!**

 **Meanwhile at Kadic..**

A lot of kids was running through the hallways, which clearly got Sparks attention, soon he looked to see everyone running down, saying "Are those guys crazy? Why bulldoze the school when we're already in here?" "I looked at them from my window, and no one was driving any of them!" "So they're possessed!?" "My evil spirits!? We're gonna die!" Spark clearly got confused upon hearing such a thing. "Wait, didn't I hear Tails talk about a Chaos Emerald causing machines to malfunction..? But then again..it didn't react when those bulldozers were nearby.." Spark said to himself, looking back at the dresser. "I'd better get dressed and take care of this." Spark added. Meanwhile Odd was confronting Jim and Principle Delmas, telling them that the back doors may be their only chance to escape since they were attacking the front. "Alright, you heard him! Everyone to the back doors!" Jim said to the nearby running kids, they soon nodded and followed the path Jim said, but Sissi soon paused before saying "Hey! Where's Ulrich, and those two Einsteins, Aelita and Jeremie?" Odd then looked back to her before saying "Oh them? They went to the city to get help." He said. "Why would they suddenly run out right when the bulldozers attack, hmm?" Sissi asked suspiciously. "W-w-well it was because we saw the-" odd started, but was interrupted when the ground started shaking and debris breaking was heard. "Save the chat for later, right now we gotta evacuate everyone!" Jim said. Spark was then seen closing in on the group at top speed, wearing his hoodie and blue pants. "I just saw the bulldozers, want me to take care of them?" Spark asked. "What? What can you do exactly?" Delmas asked. "You'd be surprised.." Spark said, though they then heard more screaming. They all hurried to the back doors to see 3 more bulldozers closing in on the kids. Spark then suddenly turned into a rolling sphere (Spin Attack from Sonic X), and then launched himself at the middle bulldozer, and surprisingly, he went right through it, tearing through the metal and everything. Everyone was surprised, even Odd, Sissi, Jim, and Delmas. Spark then landed right in front of them before looking back with a smirk. "Well, this won't take long." He said, soon seeing Yumi and William arrive in on the scene. "What are you two doing here?" Delmas asked. "We heard the news of what was happening here, so we came to see what we can do to help!" William said. "What about Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie?" Sissi asked, but before she could get an answer, the bulldozers turned to those two. "Oh boy.." William said, and soon the bulldozers charged in at them. Spark then created a large blue electric energy ball in the palm of his fist before throwing it at one of the bulldozers, causing it to explode, which ignited the other one on fire, causing that one to explode as well. Yumi and William were shocked to see what they just witnessed. "It'd be better if you guys just leave these things to me." Spark said. Everyone soon heard rumbling and trees falling, which was a clear sign that the worse was arriving.

 **Meanwhile..**

The elevator just now arrived in the Supercomputer Room, Jeremie, Aelita, and Ulrich staying inside as Jeremie went in and sat on the chair, the elevator door closing on them before bringing them down to the Scanner Room. "Alright, this time it's in the Ice Sector, so better keep an eye out, and try not to lose any Life Points." Jeremie said from the room's microphone. The two soon stepped inside their perspective scanners before they closed.

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Aelita!"

"Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Aelita!"

"Virtualization!"

 **Nighttime makes Shadows, and from those Shadows, an army of Destruction emerges!**


	5. Chapter 4: What Comes Next

**-ICE SECTOR-**

Two wireframes appeared in midair like last time, soon being colored from top to bottom with the Lyoko Forms of Aelita and Ulrich, and soon landing onto the ground with ease. "Alright, the tower is north east, I'll bring up your vehicles." Jeremie said, typing on his computer. Soon the Overbike appeared next to the duo, Ulrich hopping on, and Aelita hopping on behind him. Soon, they took off, the Overbike soon going into the air. They flew on at top speed, passing through the area of fields, cliffs and platforms completely made of ice and icebergs. They soon were welcomed by a shower of lasers coming from the side. "Already? XANA's really desperate this time." Aelita said. "Or rather he's intentionally turning up the heat so it will be harder for us to keep our calm, that way we'll slip up under pressure and become easy targets for him." Ulrich said. The firing was actually coming from what seemed to be 3 Tarantulas, and 2 Bloks. Ulrich pulled our his saber to block some lasers from hitting him, and soon Aelita decided to take a chance at target practice, soon launching an Energy Field towards the firing party, it actually managed to hit one Tarantula, which exploded and temporarily paused the firing. Ulrich and Aelita managed to get away from them, but they soon began to follow them. "They're coming after you now, but with your speed rate, you should be able to get more distance from them." Jeremie said. "Got it, it'll at least be a bit easier to git rid of a lot of load for the moment." Ulrich said. They were then caught by firing from behind, though they managed to evade each laser. As it turns out, they actually were following the duo on the Overbike.

 **Meanwhile...**

Jim, Delmas, Sissi, Odd, Yumi, William, and a few other kids were running through the school grounds while Spark was taking on the bulldozers, managing to destroy at least 3 of them, but more of them kept coming, which made the yellow kid feel a bit uneasy. "Man, how many of these things are there..?" He asked. Though it was more uneasy that came over when he saw a few wrecking ball trucks come and block Jim, Delmas and the others from escaping, which Spark noticed all too well. "This isn't good..!" Yumi said. "How many of these things did XANA posses?" William asked. "Who's XANA?" Sissi asked. The wrecking ball trucks then prepared to strike, everyone soon splitting apart to get out of the way, though Spark used his Spin Attack to knock the ball away before it could hit. Sissi, Herb, Milly, Tamiya, Odd, and William were near the entrance, no telling where the others went. "I doubt the others will last on Lyoko for long alone, Odd, can I trust you to lead these guys to safety?" William asked. "Leave it to me, I know a way we can get passed them." Odd said. William then nodded before running off towards the gym, which contained the secret passage to the factory. Meanwhile Yumi, Nicholas, Jim, Delmas, and a few other kids were hiding near the trees. "I'll go into get help, you guys have to help the other students!" Yumi said. "Understood, we'll do our best, the rest of you kids stay here!" Delmas said. "Yeah, we'll take care of things here." Jim said. "Actually you stay here too, to protect them in case those mechanical monstrosities come after them." Delmas explained. "What? You're the school principle, we can't just let you go out there, besides leave it to me, a real professional at dangerous situations! You stay here and get these kids to safety." Jim said. "But Jim..!" Delmas started, but Jim already began running off to find the other kids.

Yumi was running through the woods, pulling out her cellphone before dialing a number.

 **?: Hello?**

 **Yumi: Is this 911? You have to get here, many of Kadic's School Residents are in danger! I don't have enough time to explain why, but please you have to come quick, bring all the reinforcements you can!**

 **?: What is this about? What's going on? Who is this exactly?**

 **Yumi: Please just hurry! You have to get here as soon as you can-*CRAASH***

Yumi was then stopped by a few trees tipping over, seeing 2 bulldozers block her way. Yumi froze in fear for a second, though the person on the phone was saying "Hey, what's that noise? What's going on?" The bulldozers then closed in on Yumi, causing her to scream briefly in shock, before jumping out of the way, barely able to dodge it. She then looked back at her phone, her hand was holding it so tightly, she made a mistake and pressed the end call button. She didn't have enough time for another call, so she ran through the woods as quickly as she can before they had a chance to spot her after knocking down more trees when trying to run her over. Meanwhile with the operator, he was a man, soon getting up before saying "Hello? Hello?" another officer came in, looking a bit confused. "What is it, sir?" He asked. "We have to deploy every officer we have available, there seems to be big trouble going on at Kadic..Kadic Academy, that's what the caller was talking about..!" The man said. "There was some huge noise going on for a while, we'll get to it, sir!" The officer said. Meanwhile with William, he managed to get to the gym's closet, finding the door before opening it, soon closing it behind him when he went through. Yumi on the other hand found the manhole in the ground, soon sighing in relief as she opened it, climbing down the ladder before closing the lid above her.

It took a few minutes of going through the sewers on skateboards, soon William caught up with Yumi. "William, I called the Police Department, I don't think Spark could handle those things by himself." Yumi said. "And get more people in danger?" William asked. "If anyone can protect those kids, it's the police. Spark, Odd, Delmas, Sissi, and Jim, they can't be left their defenseless, so they're going to need all the help they can get." Yumi explained. "..Alright, I understand, let's just hurry to the factory, Aelita and Ulrich probably won't last long by themselves." William said.

 **Meanwhile on Lyoko...**

Ulrich and Aelita were on their way to the tower on ground this time, though still getting followed by the other monsters, which appeared to be far. "We're almost there, just a little further..!" Aelita said. They then stopped in their tracks as they saw 4 Krabs virtualized right in front of them. "Four of them? Are you kidding?" Ulrich asked. Ulrich soon turned his Overbike to the side before driving off in a different direction. "Aelita, I hope you're in the mood for more target practice.." Ulrich said. Aelita then nodded before she aimed her Energy Field at the Krabs before launching one, soon hitting one dead on, destroying it. ***BEEP BEEP*** "Huh?" Jeremie asked, soon pressing a key on the computer to answer the call.

 **Yumi: Jeremie, I just called the police to help out back at Kadic, me and William are on our way to the factory.**

 **Jeremie: Good thing too, XANA has 2 Bloks, 2 Tarantulas, and now 3 Krabs after Ulrich and Aelita!**

 **Yumi: No way! That's too many monsters to take on for them!**

 **Jeremie: I know, please hurry up!**

 **Yumi: We're on our way!**

 ***HANG UP***

"Alright, Yumi and William are on their way, just do your best to stay alive in there, and don't lose any Life Points!" Jeremie said. "Easier said than done, we have 7 monsters to deal with, we can sure use their help alright!" Ulrich said. The Krabs kept firing at them nonstop as they rode on through the ice fields, though one hit managed to hit the Overbike, causing it to spin around, making Ulrich lose control. The spinning soon made both Aelita and Ulrich fall off before it crashed into a nearby ice pillar. They got up to look at each other briefly, pretty much a bit uneasy at this point. "You ok?" Ulrich asked. "I'm fine, we need some sort of plan to get these guys out of our way, we can't just sit here and wait while they keep hunting us down." Aelita said. "Well, this is all I got for now. Triplicate!" Ulrich said, soon creating two clones of himself that used Super Spring to rush towards the Krabs. The Krabs began firing at them, but surprisingly they managed to dodge each of them. They then hopped on two of the Krabs before launching their saber swords deep into the middle of the XANA symbols on their shells, retracting their weapons before hoping off right before the Krabs exploded. They soon looked to see the firing of the other monsters, soon blocking them with their sabers, though the remaining Krab soon shot them from behind, devirtualizing them both. "Well, at least they got things done.." Ulrich said, soon running off along with Aelita before the monsters went after them.

 **Meanwhile...**

Jim arrived where Odd and the others were, Sissi soon saying "Jim, is my daddy ok?" "What about the other kids, are they ok too?" Odd asked. "Yeah, they're safe in the forest, and Yumi went to get help!" Jim said. "William just ran off somewhere, leaving us here in this mess!" Sissi said. "Not really, if I know William, he's got a plan in mind to turn things around." Odd said. "Well you better be right, otherwise-" Sissi said, though they then saw Spark being knocked into the distance, though he got back up before taking a battle stance, still ready to take on the incoming wrecking ball trucks. "Come on! We need to get out of here quick!" Jim said, soon leading all of the students through the school grounds, though they were then stopped by the sight of Delmas and the other kids running his direction, with 2 bulldozers chasing them, which happen to be the same ones that attacked Yumi. Gun fire was heard form the distance, soon the bulldozers turned to see a few cops with police cars lined up next to each others. "Chief, we're gonna need heavy weapons, these things don't have drivers." One of them said speaking into a walkie-talkie . "What? Impossible, how could those things drive themselves?" The voice in the walkie-talkie said "I don't know, but just send reinforcements..with reinforced weapons.." The cop said before hanging up. The bulldozers charged in at them, causing them to run out of the way right before it hit them, picking up the cars and dropping them to the side, causing a mess of them. "Aww man, and I just washed that thing too!" one of the cops said. "Principle Delmas, get all of these kids to safety!" Another cop said. "Alright, Jim you come with us too!" Delmas said. "What about Spark?" Jim asked.

Everyone saw Spark in Spin Attack Form launch right through a bulldozer, soon landing on the ground before jumping up high, and landing back in front of it before looking back at everyone. "I can take care of these guys, you all just get out of here..!" Spark said. "No need to tell us twice!" Herb said, soon everyone ran on through the school grounds again to try and escape while Spark and the cops did their best to take on the bulldozers and wrecking ball trucks.

 **Meanwhile on Lyoko...**

"Energy Field!" Aelita launched her attack towards a Krab, but the said Krab dodged her attack before continuing on tailing the duo, the other monsters joining in. "Oh man, I can't believe that they managed to hit you with some lasers, and Aelita you only have 40 Life Points Left, Ulrich you have 60!" Jeremie said. "I told you trying not to lose Life Points was easier said than done, especially since there's 5 monsters after us!" Ulrich said. The elevator door in the lab soon opened, revealing Yumi and William. "About time you guys got here, those two won't last long, and they're almost out of Life Points." Jeremie explained. "Got it, we're on our way." Yumi said as the elevator door closed, soon bringing them to the Scanner Room. When they got inside, they went into their perspective scanners before turning around as they closed. "Alright, everything is going down in the Ice Sector!" Jeremie said as he started typing on the keyboard.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer William!"

"Scanner Yumi, Scanner William!"

"Virtualization!"

Two wireframes appeared in midair, soon being colored with the Lyoko Forms of both Yumi and William, before they landed on the ground, right next to Aelita and Ulrich. "It's about time you two got here, we're backed against a wall here." Ulrich said. "Glad to be here too, now it's time to even the odds." William said, holding out his hand, and in a flash of light, his Zweihander appeared in the palm of his head, holding it by the hilt, while Yumi got out her Tessen Fans. William ran towards the monsters, soon preparing his sword as it glowed bright, and with that, he slashed his sword horizontally, causing a silver wave of energy to launch straight towards them, which got rid of two Tarantulas. Yumi threw her fans, which struck the two Bloks, destroying them, and Ulrich got out his saber, soon using his Super Spring to charge towards it. It began firing, but he dodged each laser before jumping up on it, sticking it deep with his weapon before jumping off, the said Krab soon exploding. "Man that was close.." Ulrich said. "Not out of the woods yet, guys! Look to your left!" Jeremie said, the four then saw 6 Kankrelats and 3 Hornets closing in on them. "Oh you gotta be kidding me.." Ulrich said. "Leave the small fry to me." William said, soon delivering another silver slash wave which destroyed all of the Kankralets, but the Hornets flew up to dodge it. "XANA's planned a surprise attack from behind!" Jeremie alerted. Everyone turned around as the Hornets flew above them, soon seeing 4 Tarantulas and XANA William riding on one of them. "Oh great, just when things couldn't get anymore worse.." Yumi said. "I'll take the fake, you guys try to get Aelita to the tower." William said. The others nodded before running back towards the direction of the tower, though XANA William hopped off of the Tarantula before he said "Follow them!" The 4 monsters soon went passed William, tailing after the other three Lyoko Warriors.

XANA William didn't waist any time with charging in at William with his Zweihander ready to strike, and when he did, William blocked it with his own Zweihander, and from that, they started trading sword strikes, each strike hitting both swords head on, occasionally, William had to dodge XANA Williams attacks. XANA William jumped up to deliver a downward slice, but William jumped out of the way as it landed, but XANA William soon launched a silver wave attack, which the real William had no choice but to block, but it blew him back a few feet as a result. He soon got back up, getting his sword, though when he looked back, he then used his sword to block and incoming attack from XANA William. "Not bad, but you're no match for the original!" William said. Meanwhile, Ulrich did another Triplicate to send his clones to at least distract the Tarantulas to get enough distance. The Tarantulas began shooting at them, but they dodged the laser barrage...but for a good while until both of them got shot one by one, but the second clone threw it's saber at one Tarantula, but it shot the saber away as both clones were devirtualized. Aelita made Energy Fields in both her hands, soon turning around to launch them both, hitting one Tarantula, destroying it. "Nice one Aelita!" Yumi said, though she was then hit along with Ulrich by lasers from above. "Ulrich, Yumi, you both just lost 30 Life Points!" Jeremie said. The three looked up to see the 3 Hornets from before, aiming right at them. "I forgot about these pests.." Yumi said, soon throwing her Tessen Fans again, they dodged the fans, but one fan managed to hit one Hornet, destroying it. "Oh no, guys behind you!" Jeremie warned, they then turned around to see 2 Krabs and 2 Megatanks coming into the scene. "Oh no, this is a nightmare..!" Aelita said. "I'm still surprised that we're able to pull through stuff like this so far." Yumi said. "Yeah, but now we're surrounded!" Ulrich said. Aelita soon got on her knees, and soon closed her eyes, and putting her hands together, soon activating her Creativity power. The ground then began to disappear around all of the monsters, which made them fall into the Digital Sea, and a pillar of light erupted from the spot where they fell. An bridge then appeared in front of the trio, soon Aelita stood up, opening her eyes. "Nice one, Aelita." Yumi said.

The Hornets began to resume fire, soon the three began crossing the bridge before going back to running, though Yumi stayed behind before getting her fans out. "You guys, get to the tower! I'll hold off these two!" Yumi said. "Alright, good luck..!" Aelita said, soon running off towards the tower's direction. Meanwhile William and XANA William was still clashing swords with each other fiercely, and the battle raged on. XANA William then used his Super Smoke Ability to get behind William, said William saw this and then delivered a clockwise sword spin, which struck XANA William right when he emerged from the Super Smoke, and it devirtualized him. "Good riddance.." William said, though he was then confronted by 3 Krabs that came in, which made him feel a bit uneasy. "Whoa man, how many of these things is he gonna keep sending in?" William asked. "Your guess is as good as mine, but then again, we've been dealing with these problems for sometime now.." Jeremie said. William soon got himself ready to fight as the Krabs charged in at him. Meanwhile with Yumi, Hornets were continuously firing at here, though she blocked them with her fans, soon replying by throwing her fans blades at the Hornets, though they dodged with ease. When she caught them, one Hornet went in and sprayed toxic at her, she then jumped out of the way quickly before getting her fans ready again, though the Hornets didn't waist any time charging in and shooting her down, though she was back flipping to dodge each laser. She then hopped up into the air from her hands, launching her fans right at the two Hornets, though they dodged them again, but when they were coming back to Yumi, one Hornet was struck from behind, resulting in another KO as Yumi caught her fans. When she landed, she saw that another Hornet flew in beside the remaining one, both were ready to strike her down.

Meanwhile with Ulrich and Aelita, they were hiding behind a few icebergs while the 2 Tarantulas were guarding the tower, aiming their front legs to shoot lasers at anything that moves. "Just our luck, can't we get a break at least once..?" Ulrich asked. "You still have power for one more Triplicate..?" Aelita asked. "Well, it's worth a try..here we go..Triplicate!" Ulrich said, soon cloning himself into 3 Ulrichs once again, this time all three of them Super Sprinted towards the Tarantulas. They began firing at the triple Lyoko Warriors, but they managed to shoot one Ulrich clone before the other two went separate directions before the Tarantulas gave chase after them. Aelita then took her chance to run straight towards the tower. Ulrich's clone was then devirtualized by the Tarantula, while the real Ulrich was still dodging the other Tarantula's lasers. Ulrich then took a chance, turning around, then zooming in on the monster before running around it with Super Sprint to trap it in a triangle-shaped barrier, with 3 Ulrichs at each end of the angle, this technique was known as Triangulate. The Tarantula took it's time to figure out which Ulrich was the real one, then shooting one Ulrich, which was a clone, and the real Ulrich hopped on the monster's head, striking it with his sword before jumping off of him as the thing exploded. Ulrich then looked back to see a Tarantula heading towards Aelita's direction, soon Super Sprinting as fast as he can towards Aelita's location. Aelita was almost to the tower, getting closer and closer, but then. "Aelita look out!" Ulrich shouted, soon the Tarantula turned to see him, and then aimed it's front legs at Ulrich and began firing, at the same moment Ulrich threw his saber towards the Tarantula's head, and both attacks hit each other, resulting in the Tarantula being destroyed, and Ulrich being devirtualized. "Ulrich!" Aelita called.

Ulrich's scanner soon opened, stepping out of it before giving a low sigh. "Well, looks like I'm out of the game for now." Ulrich said. Back on Lyoko, Aelita was running straight towards the tower, but another Tarantula came and started firing at her, causing her to stop in her tracks, soon wondering where to go to avoid the laser fire. The Tarantula then paused fire to aim right for her. "Yumi! William! Aelita's in danger!" Jeremie warned. William hopped onto a Krab's shell before striking it's shell with his Zweihander, soon pulling out and hopping off before it exploded. "Just got through of the Krabs, I'm on my way!" William said, soon running in the direction of the tower. Yumi was still holding her own end against the Hornets that was attacking her, soon blocking more laser fire from the flying monsters. "I can't get to her yet, these Hornets are in my way!" Yumi said. Aelita backed away, feeling nervous about what the Tarantula was going to do next, though meanwhile in the factory, Ulrich arrived back in the lab via elevator, soon standing next to Jeremie. "How are things going so far?" Ulrich asked. "Not good, Aelita's pinned by a Tarantula, and Yumi's dealing with Hornets, luckily William is on his way to help Aelita, though I'm still worried." Jeremie said. Soon the duo heard rumbling..which sounded like something was coming their way. "Oh no...don't tell me they're here too..!" Jeremie said. "I'll go and distract them!" Ulrich said, soon taking the elevator up. When he reached the top floor again, he saw a bulldozer ready to strike him, soon taking a quick chance by running off immediately, the bulldozer soon following him.

"Aelita, behind you..!" Jeremie said, Aelita then turning around to see two flying blue and white manta rays closing in on her. "Mantas? XANA must have brought them from Sector 5!" Aelita said. "No matter how many you guys destroy, more of them just keep coming and coming, this is endless..!" Jeremie said. "Hold on Jeremie..!" Yumi said, soon running behind a giant pillar of ice. The Hornets soon followed her behind the pillar, but as soon as they did, they were greeted by to incoming fan blades that sliced them both, destroying them. "Alright, I'm going!" Yumi said. "You three, be careful, Ulrich may have a tough time holding up on his end." Jeremie said. "What do you mean?" Yumi asked. "XANA had a bulldozer come to the factory, Ulrich went up there to distract it from destroying it." Jeremie explained. "What? We have to get Aelita to the tower, quick!" Yumi said. William soon caught up with Yumi as they then spotted Aelita dodging lasers from the Tarantula, though the Mantas were on standby in case Aelita manages to destroy the Tarantula, but they grew a bit impatient, soon getting ready to fire as well. Yumi then jumped behind Aelita to use her fans to block the Mantas' lasers. "Yumi! William!" Aelita said. "Leave this guy to me!" William said, charging towards the Tarantula. "Aelita, get to the tower quick, we'll deal with these guys!" Yumi said. "Alright, leave it to me!" Aelita said, soon heading off towards the tower. Yumi then threw her fans, but the Mantas easily shot them away, soon Yumi catching them as they returned to her. Aelita then reached the front of the tower, soon going through the tower's front entrance. She soon arrived at the center of the platform, soon ascending up through the tower.

 **-Factory-**

Ulrich was hiding up above from the bulldozer that passed through the factory's main floor, Ulrich holding a steel pipe, waiting for the chance to jump down and strike. The bulldozer soon arrived at the spot where Ulrich thought was perfect, soon taking his chance quickly, jumping down right onto the bulldozer's seat, striking it right into the control area deep before jumping off. He looked back to see if it done anything, but he was horribly wrong, the bulldozer came after him again.

-Kadic-

The Wrecking Ball trucks launched their balls towards the newly arrived police, but they jumped out of the way before it could hit, and instead, their cars were the ones to take the hits dead on. Meanwhile, Spark was having trouble dealing with the bulldozers as the wrecking ball trucks were getting in his way. He soon used his Spin Attack again, launching right for a wrecking ball truck this time, though he was hit by the ball from another wrecking ball truck, causing him to be knocked to the ground.

 **-Lyoko-**

Aelita did her usual back-flip before finally arriving at the top platform, the platform symbols glows bright as she lands on it. Soon arriving at the middle of the platform, causing the tower's interface to appear in front of her. She then put her hand on it, soon seeing the words pop up on the screen.

 **A  
**

 **C O D E**

Ulrich soon tripped as the bulldozer slammed it's metal plate blade onto the ground, soon Ulrich looking back to see the bulldozer right in front of him, getting the metal plate blade ready to crush him. Ulrich froze in fear as this could be his last moments of living.

At Kadic, Spark saw that the other Kadic Residents were trapped by a couple of bulldozers, and the police officers were trapped by a couple of wrecking ball trucks. Spark tried to get up, but the wrecking ball truck he was dealing with prepared to finish of the yellow kid with one strike.

 **O  
**

Aelita sighed in relief as all of the screens in the background dropped all the way down to the bottom of the tower, soon smiling as she accomplished such a task that was almost impossible to get to. "Tower, Deactivate." Aelita said as the tower was now blank of blue screens.

Ulrich saw as the bulldozer stopped, freezing it's movements completely, soon sighing in relief before saying "Man, that's the fifth close call this month.." Meanwhile at Kadic, everyone was surprised that all of the machines completely froze their movements, wondering why would they stop suddenly. Spark only got confused before getting up, Sissi crying into Delmas's arms, and the police sighing in relief, though they then remained on guard, too scared to move since they thought the machines were luring them into a false sense of security. Back at the Factory, Jeremie soon sighed in relief, typing a key on the keyboard which activated the program everyone knows too well, soon a bright light started to engulf everywhere from factory, to school, to around the world. "Return to the past, now!" Jeremie said as everything was engulfed in white.

 **Daytime At Kadic...**

The Lyoko Gang had arrived at the school yard, Aelita, Ulrich, and Jeremie sitting on the bench while Odd and William were sitting on the ground, Yumi was standing beside them. "Things are really heating up, ever since XANA returned, things have been getting more difficult ever sense. Monsters are all over the place, appearing one after the other, and attacks have been getting more violent, XANA's definitely not joking around this time." Aelita said. "Tell me about it, we even failed at some **Replika Missions** a couple of times too." Ulrich said. "Not to mention he made things harder for us by making a William Clone, throw in the Kolossus a few times, and taking our good Lyoko looks away." Odd said. "Still going on about that? Besides, when you first got your new Lyoko look, you didn't seem all too excited about it." Yumi said. "Yeah, but it grew on me a little, you know." Odd said. "Apparently, though still, the fact remains, XANA's going all out, and most attacks so far have been close calls, not to mention he's even managed to attack an exact day after the previous attack, he'll probably attack tomorrow too." William said. "We don't know for sure, but we do know one thing, we may have to consider getting a new teammate eventually." Jeremie said. "You sure about that? William is a tough guy who's on our side." Odd said. "Yeah, but XANA's got a weapon of equal power, so that lessens the advantage we have." Aelita said. "Even though I think I'm pretty powerful myself, I think Aelita is right." William said. "Well, other than that..who do you think will be the perfect candidate?" Yumi asked. "Well, not Milly or Tamiya, they'll blab their mouths off the moment we show them the factory." Odd said. "What about Jim? You told me he was part of our group once before I came in." William said. "That was because he lost his job, but now that he has his job again thanks to a return to the past, he won't keep his mouth shut about all this." Aelita said. "Right, then there's Sissi, she was eager to go to Lyoko during the time we discovered the factory." Odd said. "What? No way! She's always onto us, plus let's not forget the fact that she turned traitor when we all swore not to tell anyone about it." Ulrich said. "I see what you mean.." Yumi said. "Well, whoever it is we need, we'll have to be careful about who we pick.." Jeremie said.

 **Meanwhile...**

Spark was in his dorm, getting supplies ready and organizing them, scratching his head as he thought school was going to be one long road. He wanted to go to school for a reason though, and that reason was to prove that he could graduate from grade 9. He had the knowledge of grade 6-7 thanks to Tails. He figured he's eventually need Aelita's tutoring if he was to get through things more easily. He also remembered the "extra item" he brought with him, soon going to the drawers to open them, pulling out a white colored round diamond. "I know that it isn't safe to bring a **Chaos Emerald** to school, but it's better than keeping back at my world, where a certain "fatty" couldn't get to it.." Spark thought. The emerald then began to glow bright suddenly, causing Spark to close his eyes. In his head, images started to pop into them..which were actually memories, memories of the red crab-like giant robots, and of the bulldozers and wrecking ball trucks. Spark fell back on the floor with the emerald dropping on the lush carpet, the yellow hybrid rubbing his head. Spark could now remember it all, the two crises the school had to face, and even hints of other kinds of crises happening here, once coming here with a few kids at the front of the school grounds, he remembered them talking about a factory and XANA..he also heard William said a while back, and even realized that somehow..time was being rewinded. "Oh my head..that was a lot to take in.." Spark said, soon getting up before putting the emerald back into his drawer. "I should've known there would be something going on under the curtains here...and whatever it is, it's definitely not good..could that "egghead" be behind it..? Or is it something else..?" Spark thought to himself, but then he thought of something. "Wait..XANA..could those kids I just met.." Spark started to think, but the school bell then rang. Spark only sighed before getting his supplies ready again. "Well, if they are, I might as well play it cool for now, I don't know for sure whether they're enemy or friend, so for now, I should keep this to myself." Spark said, soon grabbing his supplies and walking off out of the room.

 **What Comes Next may surprise one, if it's too predictable, better see anyway, just to be sure..**


	6. Chapter 5: How It Goes Down

It's been a couple of days since XANA last attacked, and the Lyoko Warriors felt a bit at ease, but they knew he would attack sooner or later. Spark however, remained suspicious of them, but he still casually got along with them, not even bringing up any sort of information about XANA or his attacks, he decided it would be best if he found out naturally what they were up to, and he didn't feel any sort of malice intention from them upon instinct, nor got a bad vibe from them at all, so they had to be good, though one can never be too sure. Spark did however, manage to get a few tutors from Aelita as Ulrich did after school, and it helped them on their assignments well. When night fell, Spark yawned from a long day of work, even more so because of gym practice, but he did manage to impress when running tracks, he could run very fast, completing all the laps in under...3 seconds? This yellow kid was clearly of an unusual nature, some even talk about how he's fast as a certain blue hedgehog. Spark was always able to keep up with Sonic's speed, like Shadow and Tails were able to as well, but as for now, he was taking it easy. He has a long year of school to get done, but for now, he has to focus on trying to figure out what was going on with these sudden attacks. He decided to put up his supplies, though it was very early in the night time, the clock on the wall showed that it was 7:06 PM. There was still a couple of hours left of free time, so he stepped back out to wander the school and see what's up.

 **Meanwhile..**

Aelita and Jeremie were in the hallway next to the gym, while Odd and Ulrich were setting up what appeared to be a bunch of decorations inside the gym. Milly and Tamiya soon arrived along with Yumi and William, also Jim and Sissi. "Alright, is the camera rolling?" Milly asked. "It is, take it away!" Tamiya said. "Ahem, Welcome to Kadic News! We have exact information about the upcoming special event! Principle Delmas has alerted us of a spectacular event that's coming to our school in a couple of months. The very first O.A.M, meaning " **Otherwordly Acceptance Meeting** ". He decided to get permission from the president to give words to the other worlds we've known so far, to offer our school to accept people from there, and it was all inspired by none other than Spark Daniels, who attended here for a few days." Milly explained. Spark himself soon appeared on the scene, soon seeing everyone there. "Oh speaking of the guy himself, here he is!" Milly said, heading over to stand by Spark with Tamiya zooming in on the two. "How does it feel to be the one to inspire the principle to offer his school for kids from other worlds to attend?" Milly asked. "Wait, I did? Whoa, other worlds are going to attend..? Already?" Spark asked. "Not really, It's actually going to happen in a couple of months." Milly said. "Oh I see, well in that case, I guess it's a good idea." Spark said. "You heard it folks! Spark agrees with it one hundred percent! Also, on permission of the principle himself, this video will be going out live to the newscast, so hope to see all you other-world kids come! Until then, this is the lovely Amelia Solovieff, or as you can call me, Milly, telling you to have a good day everyone! Oh and don't forget my best friend and camera-girl, Tamiya Diop!" Milly said, Tamiya soon turned the camera to face her before waving hello. She then turned back to Milly "Alright, hope to see you all again! Kadic News, logging off for now!" Milly finished, winking and pointing at the camera like some sort of action pose, right before Tamiya said "Cut!". She the closed the camera before smiling, Milly was feeling a bit excited obviously. "I can't believe this will be going on live television! I bet we're gonna make it big as reporters!" Milly said.

"Well, this all seems a bit fun, though I thought it was too soon, good thing I was informed it was two months away." Spark said. "We just got here to help out with the decorations." Yumi said, before opening the gym door and going on in, along with everyone else following. "Wait, I'm confused, if it's in a few months, why set up all this stuff now?" Spark asked. "Well the principle decided to invite some of the famous leader figures from other worlds over here first thing tomorrow, just to confirm that everything is ok to take in new students from them." Jim explained. "Ah now I see, would make sense they need to do it soon, and two months is more than enough time for planning new arrivals and enrollments." Aelita said. "Yeah, makes sense, now would you and William help with the tables? Carrying these things are breaking my back more than I am." Odd said. "Alright, coming, Odd-ball." Yumi said as her and William went over to help with the tables. "Maybe we should help as well?" Spark asked both Aelita and Jeremie. "Well, we could, but Jim put those four in charge of decorations, plus himself." Jeremie said, typing into his laptop. "Yep, this will be a big success for Kadic Academy if things go well, I remember planning a meeting party myself back then, it was for a bunch of friends and cousins, though the result was kind of different from what I expected..of course I'd rather not talk about it.." Jim said before going to assist the four others. Spark scratched his head a bit while Milly and Tamiya were talking in the distance, though Sissi only sat down. "Well, the more the merrier I guess, just means more admirers for yours truly." Sissi said. "Yeah, but what if some of those students turn out to be girls..?" Spark asked. "Well, who said girls can't look up to their idol or role model?" Sissi asked, flipping her hair. Spark only shrugged before looking back at Jeremie, wondering about that boy. He had to admit, Jeremie was typing in that thing a lot, he sometimes saw Jeremie without it, but truthfully, he's on that thing all the time.

"Hey, watch it, I almost tripped!" Odd said. "Well maybe if you weren't trying to rush things through, we would've done this a bit more easier." William said. "Hey, I'm trying not to break my back here..literally!" Odd replied. "Hmph, boys will be boys." Sissi said as she soon started filing her nails. "Well they are doing the work, maybe they could use a little help!" Spark said, soon running off to help them as well. "I just don't get why would boys want to work so much." Sissi said. "Well, boys and even girls do hard work to show how much they're willing to contribute to a cause, or a goal. Hard work can really tell a lot, it shows that you're willing to do everything you're able to do at your best in order to achieve something." Aelita explained. "Hmm, whatever, I still don't prefer getting my perfect hands dirty." Sissi said. "You never know, a little dirt might do you a some good, Princess." Odd said as he and William was carrying in another table. "Hmm, I know, but my beauty would be damaged if I did, I must keep my image of beauty young and fresh, otherwise people wouldn't look up to me." Sissi said. "Well, Beauty Queen, maybe a little damage can make you grow back as something better than something so fragile." Yumi said. Sissi only hmphed before going back to filing her nails, though she didn't show it, but she was thinking a bit about the subject. Spark was coming in, carrying a chair while Jim was carrying two. "I'm actually a bit excited about this whole thing, even though it doesn't seem like it." Spark said. "Maybe you have some friends back at your world would like to attend this school as well?" Aelita asked. "I wouldn't be so sure, they do prefer the freedom that the world offers them, I think it would be best to keep it at that." Spark said. "I wonder what your friends are like.." Aelita asked. "Well, I rather not say too much, but one's a cool-head, one's a hot-head, one's a brainiac, one's a little too bright, one's a cheery girl, and I guess I should leave it at that for now." Spark said. "Sounds like you have a colorful group." Ulrich said before helping Yumi sit down the last table. "Yeah, pretty much, I met them while trying to defend a small village from an attack, though I'd don't want to go into detail, I rather you just find out yourselves." Spark said. "Well, if it better be worth it when we do." Ulrich said.

Jeremie and Aelita soon got up before walking out, though Odd soon spotted them before asking "Hey, where you guys going?" he asked. "Well, to "get info from the blue place", you guys can come if you want." Jeremie said. "Oh I get it, we'll be there soon." William said. With that, Aelita and Jeremie soon left, Sissi soon looking back at them. "Those idiots are always up to something..and one day, I'm gonna find out what.." Sissi said. "Why not do it now?" Spark asked. "Because I'm busy trying to freshen my beauty for now." Sissi said. Spark only facepalmed before going off to help with the decorations.

 **A few minutes later..**

William, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich along with Sissi, Spark, Milly, and Tamiya were leaving gym, going down the hall before seeing Herb, Nicholas, Theo, Emily, Claire, and Naomi. "So did you guys get the news report in?" Emily asked. "You betchya! We're delivering it to the principle's office right now!" Tamiya said. "I don't know about this, it may be a bit weird if you ask me." Naomi said. "Who knows? It could maybe be fun." Theo said. "Well, either way, I'm off, have to shop for a new design for my notebooks, you come too boys." Sissi said before she walks out the doors, with Herb and Nicholas following her. "Well, come on guys, we better get going too, gotta get to Aelita and Jeremie." Odd said. Ulrich, William, and Yumi nodded before walking out the door as well. Spark soon rubbed his head, clearly a bit confused as to why everyone was leaving out. "Well, I think I better go out too! A 40% off deal on the new snacks today, I don't wanna miss it!" Claire said. "Snacks? Oh I bet they have those star-shaped chocolate ship cookies on sale again, let's go!" Naomi said, soon the two girls running off. Spark only shrugged before looking back at Theo and Emily, giving a casual smile to try and hide his confusion. "Well, everyone's busy with their own thing I guess." Spark said. "Well, that's how things are here, busy as ever." Theo said. "Well, we're off to deliver the video to the principle, laters!" Milly said before running off with Tamiya. Spark only sighed as everyone was pretty busy trying to do their thing before it was late, though he couldn't blame them for using the only free time they got to do what they want, it is high school after all. Spark then remembered about the gang that just left. He still had to figure out how they are connected to everything that was going on, after all, the Chaos Emerald he had didn't give him those memories for nothing, right? Also, the emerald being able to control time and space, it remained unaffected by the alterations in time that happened up until now. He took his chance to run out and follow them, leaving Theo and Emily behind only to shrug and walk off.

Spark didn't run after them at full speed, he only kept a regular pace of speed, trying to avoid being spotted when he saw Yumi and Odd running through the woods. He then saw that they went down a manhole of some sort, soon Odd closing the lid behind him as he was the last one to go down. He then slowly walked over to the manhole, examining it before questioning it in his thoughts, saying "Is it a secret path to some group hangout or something..?" Spark soon decided to take act, opening the manhole to see a bar ladder descending down. He went down the ladder, soon closing the lid behind him, and when he got to the bottom, he found himself in the sewers. Walking along side it to hear sounds of rolling wheels..like ones found on skateboards and scooters. He has good hearing on him, and the rolling wheel sounds were faint, so he could barely hear them. Spark ran through the sewers at a faster speed than a normal pace, soon hearing those rolling sounds come to an end, which caused him to stop running and walk instead. Spark then heard the sound of metal moving. He tracked the source of the sound to an dead end of the sewers, seeing a bunch of skateboards on the side. He figured those kids were here, soon looking to the side to see another bar ladder, taking it up, and opening the lid as he gets out before closing it. He now views what appears to be an abandoned factory, feeling a bit amazed at what he just seen. "This place has to be some sort of hangout..or is it something else..?" he asked himself in his head. He then walked along the bridge until he reached the inside of the factory, soon taking the rope and sliding on down until he reached the ground. He then spotted an elevator behind him, and a strange rumbling noise as well. "Hmm..does this thing work..?" Spark asked, soon reaching up to press the red button. Strangely, it doesn't work for some reason, though Spark then realized that it was probably already in use. Spark then speed along the main floor to look around for another way inside, eventually finding what appears to be a hatch in the floor. He opened it to see yet another bar ladder, making him sigh a bit. "Seriously, what's with all the ladders..?" he thought to himself before climbing down.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Alright, now that everyone is here, there are a few codes I need in order to complete a certain something I'm working on. Only way to do that is to get some data from XANA's place." Jeremie said. "Sector 5, am I right?" Odd asked. "You got it, and this task probably won't be easy, so that's why I'm sending all 5 of you in. It will be tough since XANA reinstalled the **Countdown Procedure** , but I at least altered it since I remade Sector 5 last time, so it won't change the location of the **Skid**." Jeremie explained. "Nice work Einstein, good thing we got you on our team." Odd said. "I'm the brains of the team..and the one who formed this team in the first place. So therefor, you should be glad to be on this team..." Jeremie said in an expression that told he wasn't impressed. "Yeah yeah I got ya, anyway, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Odd said. "Go where exactly?" A familiar voice said. Everyone soon turned to see Spark himself climbing down a ladder, soon jumping off and landing on the floor. "What the!? How did you get here!?" Jeremie asked. "I followed you guys here, I figured you'd be up to something." Spark said. "Jeremie, you think it'll be worth the risk to launch a Return to the Past?" Yumi asked. "Well, we can't risk word getting out, but we don't know for sure if this kid will spill the beans or not." Jeremie said. "Yeah, but we're also not sure we can trust him enough to keep this secret or not." Ulrich said. "You haven't even told me anything yet, so cool your jets." Spark said. "We may have to risk it, let's just launch a Return to the Past." Jeremie said. Spark only sighed before deciding to come clean this time, and he was willing to get to the bottom of this. "Is that some program you used to rewind time for the last few days?" Spark asked. Everyone was soon in shock upon hearing what the yellow kid asked. "How did you know about that?" Aelita asked. "You see, I have a gem called a Chaos Emerald that comes from my world. I remember the last two attacks with this so called "XANA" you guys say is responsible for it, and the reason why, is because the Chaos Emerald revived my memory of those incidents. There are a total of 7 of them spread all around the world, or at least my world, and I have one of them. They're capable of powers that can bend time and space, so it should be no surprise that they remain immune to your "Return to the Past"." Spark explained.

"Gems that can bend time and space..? How is that even possible?" Aelita asked. "Ahem, think about it, I come from another world, where some of our logic is different from yours.." Spark said. "Oh...well that makes sense." William said. "So I guess even if we launched a Return to the Past, you'll still remember as long as you have that thing, huh?" Jeremie asked. "Yeah, and don't even think about trying to steal it, that thing's important with or without learning of this place." Spark said with a expression that told that he was ready to defend that gem, even if it means fighting them. "I see, knowing what you're capable of, we probably won't stand much of a chance." Yumi said. "Maybe, but listen, I'm not here to cause trouble, I just wanted to get to the bottom of why time is rewinding a lot." Spark said. "Well, now that you found us out, what are you going to do?" Aelita said. Spark only stood there with a confused look on his face. "Actually..I don't know...you guys don't give of a vibe of evil or bad at all, plus you did try to save everyone from those incidents. Right now, I just...don't know what I should do.." Spark said. "Well, you're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Jeremie asked. "Well, I discovered your secret and gave you some of mine, plus I know how people act whenever they see kids fool around with danger zone stuff when the kids actually know what they're doing, makes things more difficult, and as a fellow kid, I should know." Spark said. "Well, I guess you can be trusted for now, you guys head to the scanners, no time to waste." Jeremie said. "Well, you got it, Einstein." Odd said, soon everyone leaving to the Factory Lift, soon the lift taking them down to the scanner room. "Well, I might as well just sit and wait, I still don't know how things are going on, but I might as well not worry too much about it.." Spark said. "Well, you gave us only some of your secrets, and we only gave you some of ours, we'll explain everything when this is over." Jeremie said. Soon in the Scanner Room, Aelita, William, and Odd stepped in the three scanners first.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita, Transfer William!"

"Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita, Scanner William!"

"Virtualization!"

 **-Sector Five-**

The three were now virtualized into Lyoko before landing onto the center of the floor. Soon looking to their surroundings of the blue area. "Alright, we're here." Aelita said. "Ok, next up." Jeremie said. Ulrich and Yumi soon got inside the scanners when they opened back up, soon ready to go as they closed again.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich!"

"Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich!"

"Virtualization!"

Yumi and Ulrich soon appeared on Lyoko in midair, right before landing down next to the rest of the fighters. "Well, on the bright side, we won't need to get the usual transportation ride here, it's like a roller coaster." Odd said. "Yeah, you almost barf every time we use that thing." Ulrich said. "Save the chit chat for later guys, the wall's about to open." Jeremie said. The spinning area then stopped before an opening was seen, soon the group ran on through it before arriving at another wall. The said wall soon opening like a deck of multiple walls that opened up one after another at fast speed, which made the whole thing turn out to be a corridor of wall-like doors. Everyone then ran on through, ready to take on what comes their way. A screen soon popped up on Jeremie's screen that was a 3 minute countdown procedure. "Alright guys, you have three minutes this time, and watch out for XANA's monsters, they're going to do all they can to stop you guys." Jeremie said. "Don't worry Einstein, we're ready for them, trust me." Ulrich said. "Well, I sure wish I could see what's going on in there." Spark said. "Oh, I recently made a little program that can help with that, take a look." Jeremie said, soon typing into his keyboard, and then he got off of the chair before pulling something out of his backpack, and it looked like some sort of miniature projection device, which he plugged up to the Supercomputer. He then put the device on the floor near the hologram, soon changing the lens' direction to point at the wall, and then he got back on the chair, and soon begun tying into his keyboard again. A high quality video of the Lyoko Warriors in Sector Five was soon shown on the wall. "Whoa, you can actually watch the whole thing live action?" Spark asked. "I call it the **Projection Monitor**! This time, others can see what's going on in Lyoko." Jeremie said. "Cool, what is Lyoko anyway..?" Spark asked. "Oh, it's a virtual world created by a famous scientist known as Franz Hopper. The **Men in Black** went to his home once, and kidnapped Aelita's mother, Franz then virtualized himself and Aelita onto Lyoko, but he couldn't completely create a physical avatar for himself, so Aelita was the only one who could have a Lyoko avatar. When the men in black came to the factory, they shut down the supercomputer for a few years, well, at least until I discovered it." Jeremie explained. "I see, and so you go on Lyoko to play around or is this XANA involved in it?" Spark asked. "Not really play around, when we discovered Aelita on Lyoko, we also saw that we can virtualized ourselves onto Lyoko, and so we decided to protect Aelita at all costs, until we found a way to virtualize her back to Earth. We then realize that there was an multi-agent system that Franz Hopper made along with Lyoko for the purpose of protecting them, but that program soon went rogue, developing a consciousness of it's own, and was bent on taking over the world. This program is called XANA." Jeremie explained.

"I see, so he's an evil MAS that's trying to take over the world...sounds like a certain **Egghead** I had to deal with back in my world." Spark said. "He uses the points on Lyoko which grants one very strong supernatural powers via the Supercomputer, these points are in the form of large towers on Lyoko, and XANA activates them to cause trouble in the real world." Jeremie explained. "And you guys go onto Lyoko to stop him someway..?" Spark asked. "Well, Aelita is the Guardian of Lyoko, and she's linked to it with her powers of Creativity and her ability to access the tower's data. She uses her tower ability to deactivate the ones that XANA activates, though XANA sends monsters onto Lyoko to try and stop us. I also linked my laptop to the Supercomputer to work on stuff even while away from it, and it can also tell us when XANA activates a tower, which means he launches an attack on Earth." Jeremie explained. "So now I know the truth to those recent attacks, and I bet you do a Return to the Past to clean up all the damage that was made, so no one would have to worry." Spark said. "Exactly, though those memories only now exist as dreams when one is victim of a Return to the Past, though the scanners also have a different function. They can install an immunity to the Return to the Past procedure onto people's DNA, so we installed it into ours to make us immune to a Return to the Past." Jeremie added. "And no side effects?" Spark asked. "None whatsoever." Jeremie said. "Ah I get it now, and what about this Franz Hopper guy? The original creator of this stuff?" Spark asked. "He sacrificed himself to unsure we defeat XANA once and for all, but he had a backup plan in case he's defeated for good. He possessed one of the men in black at some unknown point to implant his **Source Codes** into, and all that was needed was the original computer he was created from to access it." Jeremie explained. "Wait, original computer? You mean he had his own as well?" Spark asked. "Not really, Aelita had the **Keys to Lyoko** in her memory, and XANA created the Scyphozoa, a jellyfish-like monster that plays like an important pawn in XANA's collection. He used it to steal the keys and free himself from the Supercomputer, which meant shutting it down won't stop XANA anymore, and then he began to take over Supercomputers all around the world, so we created a ship called the **Skidbladnir** to search the network for any **Lyoko Reiplikas** XANA has made, and when activating a tower on that Replika, I send our Lyoko Warriors on Earth into the location where that Supercomputer is to destroy it." Jeremie explained. "Why didn't shut the thing down before though?" Spark asked. "It would mean Aelita will be in an eternal sleep for good until it's turned back on. XANA linked himself to Aelita by taking away her memories as the missing piece to break the link XANA had with her, and when it was broke, XANA was already freed due to Franz Hopper reviving Aelita after the Scyphozoa took her memory and life force along with it." Jeremie explained.

"Now I understand everything, unlike the guy I know, this XANA guy is pretty much a very big threat that you guys defeated once, but he managed to outsmart you guys numerous times." Spark said. "Not only that, but he even managed to use the Scyphozoa to possess our newest addition to the team, William. It's been a nightmare trying to get him back from XANA's side, but when we did, that was around the time we defeat XANA for good, but unfortunately when he returned, he copied William's Lyoko Data and stole that copy to make a William Clone on Lyoko we call XANA William." Jeremie said. "Is he a different attire?" Spark asked. "Well uhh yeah, he is." Jeremie said. "What color?" Spark asked. "Well, red and black so far we've seen." Jeremie said. "Why not just think of something more creative..? Like **Dark William** for example?" Spark asked. "Well, that does sound interesting..but that's besides the point, our Lyoko Missions have gotten much harder ever since XANA returned, but we still manage to pull through." Jeremie said. "He outsmarted you guys times before apparently, but now that he's back, he's definitely giving you guys a run for your money, huh?" Spark asked. "Unfortunately, yes." Jeremie said dully. "But hey, don't feel down, you guys still succeed, right?" Spark asked. "Barely, all of our missions so far have been nothing but close calls." Jeremie said. "Wow..that bad, huh?" Spark asked. "Oh you don't know the half of it.." Jeremie said.

"Uhh, hey Einstein, I hate to cut in on all the information giving, but can we save it for another time! We're already up to our necks in Creepers!" Ulrich said. The gang were already in a wide room battling a whole bunch of Creepers. Yumi blocking their lasers with her Tessen Fans while Ulrich managed to slash and destroy one with his Katana. Aelita KO'd one with her Energy Field, while Odd was running on all fours to avoid getting hit. William used his Silver Wave attack to KO 3 Creepers at once, though more of them seemed to keep coming. "Wait, oh no! I got carried away with info! Yumi you have 80 Life Points left, Odd you have 40, William, you have 50, and Ulrich, you have 40 as well! Aelita, you have 50!" Jeremie said. "Wait, you have Life Points on Lyoko?" Spark asked. Jeremie only sighed before saying "Yes, the maximum is 100 Life Points, and the monsters can deplete your Life Points by tens, if you reach zero, you'll be devirtualized and appear back in the Scanner Room, unable to go to Lyoko again until 12 hours later, because that's the time it takes for their virtual data to reload." Jeremie said. "Oh I see, I have nothing else to ask at this point." Spark said. A Creeper soon fired at Odd, who blocked it with his Shield, though a pair of them appeared behind Odd, but they were then KO'd by one of Yumi's fans. "Man, everywhere we go there's just an endless horde of monsters!" William said. "Unfortunately, but right now, focus on not losing anymore Life Points." Ulrich said. "Ulrich's right, you guys have to watch each others backs." Jeremie said.

"Well, this is a bit interesting.." Spark said as he watched them all in action, it reminded him of how he used to fight alongside his friends back in his world, he can only wonder what they're up to now.

 **How It Goes Down is simple, and yet, complicated...One can only wonder what's going to happen next.  
**


	7. Chapter 6: First Time For Everything

"Ouch! Hey!" Odd said as he was shot in the back by a Creeper. "Odd, you lost 20 Life Points, one more hit and you're through!" Jeremie said. "Leave it to me!" William said, dealing another Silver Wave to wipe out at least more Creepers. "Yumi!" Aelita said soon casting an Energy Field which flew into a Creeper standing right behind Yumi. "Thanks Aelita!" Yumi said. "Guys, only one minute left!" Jeremie said. "I got this! Cover me!" Odd said, soon hopping up a bunch of platforms on the wall. "Me and William will go after Odd, you two cover him with your long distance attacks!" Ulrich said, soon following Odd along with William. Several Creepers began firing at him, though Yumi and Aelita begun their attacks already to get the said Creepers out of the way. "Man, this is Teamwork at action here!" Spark said. "Yeah, we're all team players of course." Jeremie said. Odd was only halfway from what appears to be a XANA symbol shaped button high up on the wall. William and Ulrich were following him to cover him, since he had only 40 Life Points left. They managed to block some of the lasers from hitting on, though then Ulrich got hit in the back, soon falling down, but grabbing onto a ledge of a platform. "Ulrich, you now only have 20 Life Points left!" Jeremie alerted. The Creeper who shot him was then KO'd by Aelita's Energy Field. "William, you go on and cover Odd!" Ulrich said. "Alright, I'm on it!" William said, soon jumping up and going after Odd. Ulrich managed to get up before finding himself in front of a Creeper, which soon began to fire at him, luckily he was able to block them with his katana. The Creeper then growled before preparing a rapid fire attack, but in came Yumi's Tessen Fan from behind Ulrich, slicing the Creeper across the head and destroying it. Ulrich looked back at Yumi before smiling. "Nice one, Yumi!" He said. "Hey, just making sure none of us gets devirtualized when we just got here." Yumi said. "Only 10 seconds left, guys!" Jeremie alerted. Odd was close to the key, but a laser fire from a nearby Creeper made him lose his target ledge to grip, despite the laser missing him, causing him to plummet down, but grabbing onto another ledge. "No!" Aelita said, soon casting her Energy Field at the Creeper, destroying it. "Oh, take my hand!" William said, Odd then grabbed Williams hand quickly. "Five!" Jeremie said. William then used all his strength to throw Odd up high. "Four!" Jeremie said. Two Creepers appeared and began to fire as Odd was flying up towards the final platform where the key was. "Three!" Jeremie said. William casted a Silver Wave towards one Creeper while Aelita casted an Energy Field at the other one. "Two!" Jeremie said. Odd landed on the platform, running fast towards the button on the wall in front of him. "One!" Jeremie said. Odd was close, and at the last moment, a laser came in at him, but he ducked quickly before hopping to the button, quickly pressing it. The button soon started to glow and retract into the wall, and back on the Supercomputer's screen, the countdown stopped.

Jeremie soon sighed in relief, Spark feeling somewhat relieved as well before asking "So, another tower to deactivate or the Replika Mission?" Spark asked. "Neither, Lyoko used to consist of 4 Sectors as you see on the Holomap over here. The **Forest Sector** , **Desert Sector** , **Ice Sector** , and **Mountain Sector**. We then discovered XANA's domain known as **Sector Five** , and XANA lived there until he was freed from the Supercomputer. Right now, it serves as a host for a lot of his codes and information, at least some of it is important, and he's definitely got some important info if he put all of those Creepers there. All of his data lies in an interface, located at the outer section of Sector Five, known as the **Celestial Dome** area." Jeremie explained. "Ah I see, so he must be trying to keep his data top secure, huh..?" Spark asked. "Could be..or.." Jeremie said, soon typing on the keyboard, soon getting shocked as he saw a view on his screen. "Guys, it isn't the data Xana is protecting! He's attacking **The Core of Lyoko**!" Jeremie alerted. "What! That would explain why security is so tight here!" Odd said as he was on top of a Creeper's head, soon shooting it with his Laser Arrows before hopping off, right before it exploded. "What's the Core of Lyoko?" Spark asked. "It's self explanatory, if it's destroyed, Lyoko is destroyed, and it was a pain to recreate, even with Aelita's help!" Jeremie said. "Things just get more and more complicated, huh?" Spark asked. "Pretty much, but we pull through." Jeremie said.

Aelita and the gang now arrived at the elevator room, soon seeing the elevator platform bridge come right towards them, they soon hopped off the ledge quickly before landing on the elevator bridge. It soon landed right in front of the door to the Celestial Dome area, which opened up as they ran to it. When they finally arrived, Aelita saw the interface appear at the edge of the bridge in the area, soon accessing it before she began to fiddle with it, searching for data. "Alright, here's the plan, Ulrich, Yumi, you two head to the core!" Jeremie said. He then began typing in the keyboard, and two of their vehicles popped up on the screen. The Overbike and Overwing appeared beside the bridge. Yumi and Ulrich got on their perspective vehicles before flying off around the Celestial Dome area, eventually reaching the bottom, the entrance door in an opening and closing repeatedly as it always had been. There were 3 Mantas seen guarding the entrance, soon spotting the duo before flying off after them, but Yumi did the first strike by casting both her fans before grabbing back on to the handle of her Overwing as they both soon flew off. The fans managed to strike one Manta, KOing it before they flew back. Yumi quickly stopped to catch her fans, but the duo of Mantas flew in at her, though Ulrich managed to close in on them, soon jumping onto Yumi's Overwing as the Overbike hit both Mantas, one then the other in a row, soon destroying them. "Alright, that takes care of the guards, now let's get this over with." Ulrich said. Yumi then took her Overwing toward the entrance, flying through as soon as it opened. They soon landed onto the floor before looking up to see several Creepers and Mantas along with Dark William riding a Black Manta. "Jeremie, I think we're gonna need the whole team for this, there's too many..!" Yumi said. "I know, but just do all you can, Aelita, hows the data transfer coming along?" Jeremie asked. "I'm still working on it, it shouldn't take long now." Aelita said. "Ok then, change of plans, Odd, you go and back up Yumi and Ulrich." Jeremie asked before typing in the keyboard. The Overboard soon appeared next to the bridge before Odd hopped on it. "Good luck, Odd, don't screw up." William said. "No worries, I didn't get devirtualized on the way here this time, so I think I'm on a luck streak!" Odd said before ridding off towards the entrance at the bottom.

Yumi and Ulrich were hopping up the bunch of platforms that formed a spiral staircase on the walls at the side of the wide tower-like room. Some Creepers managing to stop them by confronting them, along with 2 Mantas. Yumi threw her fans as Ulrich did a Triplicate, soon Yumi managed to KO one Manta, and Ulrich managed to KO 2 Creepers by dashing passed them with a sword strike. Yumi caught her fans quickly to block and incoming laser barrage courtesy of the second Manta, while Ulrich's clones were blocking shots from the Creepers. While everything was going on, Odd appeared in the room, riding upward and shooting all around him once he arrived right in the middle of a bunch of monsters, managing to KO at least 2 Mantas and one Creeper. Odd then did a dive bomb straight for Dark William, but he got out his Zweihander to block the dive bomb, knocking Odd to the side, and destroying his board as he landed on a nearby stair-platform. Odd then got up to find himself confronted by two Creepers that were ready to fire. "Well, I guess a luck streak doesn't last for long, huh?" Odd asked. "Both Ulrich and Odd have the lowest Life Points, they might not last for long.." Spark said. "Well I have faith in them, they at least got a lot of the monsters out of the way." Jeremie said. The Creepers began to fire at Odd, who blocked them with his shield. He soon got on all fours and ran towards them, soon hopping on a Creeper's head, which made the other one look at him. "Yoohoo! Over here!" Odd said. The Creeper then fired at him, who jumped up, which resulted in the Creeper getting hit and exploding. Odd then took the chance to fire his Laser Arrows at the remaining Creeper, destroying that one as well. Meanwhile, Yumi already KO'd the other Manta while Ulrich finished off the remaining Creeper before retracting his clones. Suddenly, one of the cubes surrounding the Core of Lyoko broke into pieces. "Guys, the first layer of the core just gave in!" Jeremie said. Yumi and Ulrich soon began hopping up the platforms. "We're on it! We just got a few more we need to take care of!" Ulrich said, soon spotting Odd who was hopping towards them, soon all stopping in front of each other. "Took care of things on your end?" Odd asked. "Yeah, but we're not done yet." Ulrich said. Soon they heard a loud thud, soon turning to see Dark William with his large sword in hand.

"Aelita, you done yet?" Jeremie asked. "Almost, now gathering all of the codes XANA has made so far!" Aelita said. "Alright, as soon as you're done, you and William get moving, the others are now dealing with Dark William, and Odd and Ulrich are low on Life Points, so they might not last very long." Jeremie said. "Got it, just a few more seconds is all I need." Aelita said. "Hey! We took this guy on before, let's triple team him!" Odd said. Soon 2 Mantas appeared on the spot, firing at them. "So much for triple team, they just evened out the odds!" Ulrich said before jumping out of the way as Odd did. Odd jumped up the platforms, having the Manta follow him, and Ulrich went the downward path with the Manta following in pursuit. "Well, of course they leave me with you, I beat you last time, and I'll do it again." Yumi said. "We'll soon see about that!" Dark William said, soon charging in at Yumi with his sword prepared to strike, Yumi getting herself ready as well. Odd was jumping out of the way of the Mantas laser firing, soon flipping forward to face the Manta upside down, already aiming at him. "Laser Arrows!" Odd said, soon firing at the Manta, KOing him. Odd then saw that he couldn't shoot anymore as he was firing at the Manta before it was KO'd which meant one thing. Odd soon landed on his feat before looking back up. "Hey Einstein, I'm out of ammo here!" He soon said. "Don't worry, gonna reload you right quick!" Jeremie said. Spark himself was wondering what he should do upon watching them all in action, they clearly had the upper hand in experience, which was shown obviously by how well they handled things. Even when the odds are against them, they kept their focus, which actually impressed Spark. "Ok Jeremie, got it!" Aelita said, soon tapping the center of the interface, and then a loading bar appeared, filling up fast before blinking, then the interface went blank. "Got all the data I needed, now you two get in there and join in!" Jeremie said, soon typing in his keyboard, then the Overflight appeared by the bridge. William soon hopped on it, and Aelita hopping on behind him. "Finally, let's go!" William said, soon taking off with Aelita.

Ulrich managed to lead the Manta onto a platform, soon pulling his Triangulate ability on the Manta. The manta decided to shoot the one ahead of it, but that one was the fake, and the result, the Lyoko Samurai hopped onto the Manta's back and delivered a deep blow onto the XANA symbol's center, hopping off as the Manta exploded. Suddenly, another cube exploded into pieces. "Oh no, the second layer just gave in!" Jeremie said, Aelita and William soon arriving on the scene. Yumi was dodging Dark William's blade, and she was doing a good job so far, but she was then suddenly hit by the laser coming from the Black Manta, which threw her off balance. Before she had time to react when she got up, Dark William slashed her across the torso with his sword, devirtualizing her. "Yumi!" Ulrich said. Odd was jumping towards Dark William soon saying "Hey! Not cool!" "Odd no! You're not reloaded yet!" Jeremie said while still typing in the keyboard. Dark William then launched his Silver Wave technique, which hit Odd dead on, devirtualizing him as well. "Oh man, two down already..!" Spark said. Yumi and Odd were in the Scanner Room, Yumi soon saying "Sorry Jeremie, we did all we could, we'll leave this up to the others.". Jeremie was a bit worried at this point, Aelita and William hopping up the stair-platforms as Ulrich went in to engage Dark William. "Ulrich are you crazy? Your Life Points are too low!" Jeremie asked. "Doesn't matter, the least I can do is keep this guy busy while the others take care of the monsters!" Ulrich said. Aelita soon stopped as she saw at least 5 Mantas and 3 Creepers firing at the last layer that shielded the core of Lyoko. She then casted her Energy Field at one Manta, causing two to fly down. William launched a Silver Wave at one Creeper, which resulted in the other two to fire at him. Aelita put up her Energy Shield to block the laser barrage from the two Mantas while William kept going up, dodging the Creepers' fire before launching another Silver Wave, hitting another Creeper and KOing it.

"Oh no! Guys, the final layer is about to give in!" Jeremie alerted. Ulrich was dodging harsh attacks sent by Dark William, panting a bit, feeling like this battle was getting intense. The Black Manta then started firing at him, causing him to shield with his sword to block the fire. The Black Manta was then hit by Aelita's Energy Field, soon getting destroyed. Ulrich looked back at Aelita who smiled, though he then saw a Manta closing in on her from behind. "Aelita, duck!" Ulrich said, throwing his saber, Aelita then followed Ulrich by ducking, and then the saber hit the Manta in the back, destroying it. "Ulrich! Your saber..behind you!" Aelita alerted, but it was too late as Dark William was already standing behind Ulrich, and before he had a chance to react, Dark William slashed him across the torso, devirtualizing him. "Ulrich, No!" Aelita said, though the last remaining Creeper then began firing at her, she soon fired her Energy Field at it, KOing it, and with that, all the monsters were gone, Dark William was all that remained. "And then there were two.." Dark William said, looking at Aelita and William. "It's two against one! Face it, you lost!" William said. "Not really, We're aware of Franz Hopper's return, so I'll just use that bait to draw him out!" Dark William said. "Wait, so Franz Hopper is still alive?" Spark asked. "Yes, and XANA wants to use Aelita to draw him out by throwing her into the Digital Sea, usually, the Digital Sea will delete you by scattering your DNA and mental data along with shell data all across the network, which means it'll kill you, same thing goes for if you fall through the Digital Space of the Celestial Dome area. Franz Hopper is the only one immune to it, so he can emerge from either of them." Jeremie explained as William went to engage Dark William. "Sounds horrifying to endure, but why draw Franz Hopper out?" Spark asked. "So they can destroy him, and he can't be brought back to Earth yet, his physical form data is still missing, so he won't be able to rematerialize back here." Jeremie said as Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi arrived out of the Factory Lift that just opened.

"This is more serious then I imagined, this XANA guy is malevolent and viscous. No wonder you guys have your hands full with dealing with him." Spark said. "Well good thing you know how serious this is, and the reason we have to keep it a secret." Yumi said as they walked into the room. "I kind of feel like helping if you ask me, I dealt with things like this before, but never on a "Do or Die" level." Spark said. "Jeremie, you have to devirtualize me, we can just recreate Sector Five again, if it's worth keeping my father safe, then we'll just have to risk it at this point!" Aelita said. "Aelita, if Sector Five is destroyed, then we'll also lose the Skid!" Jeremie said. "Aelita, don't worry! I beat this guy before, I'll beat him again!" William said. Dark William then used his Super Smoke ability to go behind William, and Williamw as all too familiar with this method, so he did a spinning sword strike, but Dark William caught William's hand, which stopped his attack as he emerged from his Super Smoke. William was surprised, though trying to get himself free from Dark William's grasp. Dark William then snatched the hilt of William's sword from him, throwing the sword to the side before delivering a Silver Wave to it, destroying it. William backed away in fear, but Dark William immediately slashed William, devirtualizing him. "William!" Aelita called, though she soon decided to jump down the platforms with Dark William looking back at her.

"No! Not William! Aelita, you have to do something! Get out of there!" Jeremie said. "This isn't good, we need to head back in there..!" Yumi said. A few seconds later, the Factory Lift opened again to show William, soon coming into the lab. "Sorry Jeremie, I did all I could, he just pulled a fast one on me. I can't believe I screwed up again!" William said, clearly mad at himself. Yumi then hold Williams hands in an effort to comfort him, causing William to look at her. "It's ok, William. You're not the only one who screwed up, he took all of us out, so you're not the only one to blame, we all got devirtualized the same way." Yumi said. "I guess you're right, but Aelita..she can't lose her father again." William said. "What should we do then? We don't have much time to wait for another virtualization.." Ulrich said. "Man..this isn't good...Come on Einstein, think of something, that's your girlfriend in there!" Spark said. Jeremie was a bit frantic at this moment, while Aelita was hopping down the platforms, but then stopped as Dark William Super Smoked right in front of her. "Jeremie, think of something quick, otherwise I'll have to fight him myself!" Aelita said. "Aelita, you won't stand a chance, he's too deadly, and he just devirtualized all the others!" Jeremie said. "Energy Field!" Aelita said, launching her attack at Dark William, but he moved his head to dodge the attack before aiming his hand at Aelita. Aelita soon replied be launching a double Energy Field attack, but Dark William ducked, soon Aelita used her Creativity to make a blue large block appear in the air above Dark William, soon dropping down onto him. Dark William then jumped out of the way right before it hit him, causing Aelita to jump up the platforms again. Jeremie was frantically thinking of a way to save Aelita, but no ideas came to mind, causing him to groan in frustration. He then looked with a saddened expression at the team, ready to tell them there was nothing he could think of, soon looking at Spark, but suddenly remembering what Spark said recently. "Spark Daniels...I think you can help." Jeremie said. Everyone else was shocked upon hearing this. "Jeremie, are you sure you want to make that choice..?" Yumi asked. "We have no other choice! Spark, you think you're up for this? I have to warn you, you may not have the same abilities you have here." Jeremie said. "I don't know, without my usual abilities, I don't think I'll be much of a chance.." Spark said. "Well it's at least worth a try, right?" Jeremie asked. "I guess..it wouldn't hurt.." Spark said, soon taking a sigh before nodding. "Alright, I'll do it, I understand how important this whole thing is, so the least I can do is help you guys out." Spark said, soon walking over to open the hatch to the Scanner Room, soon climbing down the bar ladder before landing in the floor, seeing the three scanners. He took a deep breath before stepping into the middle scanner in the room, turning around as it closed on him. "Here we go.." Jeremie said.

"Transfer, Spark!"

"Scanner, Spark!"

"Virtualizaion!"

There was only a bright flash of light that can be seen so far, until everything then disappeared into black, then, blue data screens started to fill the entire area. Suddenly, a blue glowing cage was seen covering the entire site, then a entire blue area started to get colored from top to bottom over everything. A slight yelp was heard as the view began to rise up..or rather the one viewing was falling down. A loud thud was heard upon landing onto a hard, yet smooth like surface. "Hey, Spark, are you there..?" Jeremie asked. Spark soon rubbed his head before getting up and looking around. "I feel a bit light headed..but I'll be fine.." Spark said. He soon looked at himself, seeing that he had a blue suit that covered his entire body, except for his fingers. Large white thunder shaped markings all around his blue suit, horizontal white thunder stripe on the bottom of his legs, bottom half of his feet area is white, and both ends of his tails are white in which blue was in the middle, 2/3 of his tail was white. He also has blue crest rising up both of his cheeks, and his ear tips were blue instead of black. "This is what my Lyoko Form is like..?" Spark asked. "Well, you don't get to choose what the form of our **Lyoko Avatars** are. The Supercomputer seems to automatically take the subconscious desires of a person and project them into the form of a Lyoko Avatar...though it may be false, it could be taking your fantasies, or what you really enjoy, or mold together all of the things you think is awesome, this sort of Avatar Creating Process can go many ways, and I haven't discovered the truth to it just yet...wait, what am I explaining for? Aelita's in trouble, get going quick!" Jeremie alerted. Spark soon saw the entrance land in front of him, soon running through before stopping at a blue wall, which opened into a corridor. He soon ran on through, though not as fast as he thought he would he saw. "Jeremie, you know what my abilities are on here, right?" Spark asked. "Well, I can give you the info of what they are, you have two powers and one attack, and they are..." Jeremie said.

 **Meanwhile...**

Aelita was hopping from platform to platform trying to get away from Dark William, but Dark William Super Smoked right in front of her again. She tried launching another Energy Field, but he blocked it with his sword, and it was soon getting lit with pink energy, meaning that Dark William absorbed the Energy Field. Aelita backed away, trying to think of what to do, but Dark William stopped her by casting the pink version of his Silver Wave, striking Aelita and knocking her down a couple of platforms. "Aelita! You just lost 30 Life Points, one more hit and you're gone!" Jeremie said. "I thought his attack combined with hers would be a One-Hit KO, what gives?" Odd asked. "Dark William must've lowered his attack power so he wouldn't devirtualize Aelita.." Jeremie said. "You sure it was wise sending Spark in there? After all, he just got here." Odd asked. "But did you see how he handled the bulldozers and wrecking ball trucks last time? I think he has gotten his experience elsewhere, so I think he should be fine...I hope." Ulrich said. "Let's just hope for the best..he's now arriving at the Celestial Dome area, I managed to use a code gotten from Aelita to revirtualize a vehicle, but only one, and I think the Overboard would be best suited for him so far." Jeremie said before typing into the keyboard. Aelita rubbed the back of her head as she got up, only to see Dark William standing right in front of her. Aelita soon began to back away in fear, not knowing what to do at this point. "Jeremie, if you sent help, it better hurry up and get here! I did all I could to stop him, but he's too strong!" Aelita said. Dark William soon held out his hand and aimed it at Aelita, a black smoke forming in his hand as Aelita watched in fear, she wanted to run, but she realized that Dark William won't even give her time to react just by looking at the expression on his face. "No, please not my father..!" Aelita said.

"WHOOHHHOOOOOO!" a voice yelled out.

Aelita and Dark William looked to their left to see Spark come on out from the entrance below, riding on Odd's Overboard. He soon spotted Dark William before he flew right towards him, soon jumping off the Overboard as Dark William shielded against the board with his Zweihander, but it exploded upon contact, knocking him all the way back and dropping his sword. Spark then aimed both of his fists at Dark William, said fists glowing white with power. " **Energy Bolt**!" Spark called, and soon, electric white spears of energy were launched straight at Dark William, hitting him dead on in the torso, devirtualizing him once and for all. Spark soon landed on he platform next to Aelita, soon looking at the entire area. "This whole place is even more awesome when experiencing it yourself rather than just looking at it through a HD screen." Spark said, clearly impressed. "Spark? They sent you in? Jeremie?" Aelita asked. "Well, I had no other choice, I couldn't think of anything to do, and I didn't want to risk the Skid being destroyed, especially after we worked so hard to rebuild it after XANA returned, and I didn't want to risk your father getting killed again, so I was desperate.." Jeremie admitted. "I see, well, I guess it's a good thing too. To be honest, I do think we needed new teammates if you remember us all agreeing last time." Aelita said. "True..and Spark did say he'd keep this a secret, and he even said he wanted to help in some way." Jeremie said. "Well yeah, true...I mean, I am an action guy, I never prefer to stay on the sidelines." Spark said. "Well, it's a good thing you helped when the time called for it, otherwise my father would've been gone for good when he showed up to save me." Aelita said. "Yeah, and I doubt XANA would've been satisfied with just destroying your father, I figured that he would eventually destroy the Core as well, so it all would've been over if you hadn't shown up." Jeremie said. "Well, glad I could help." Spark said. "I'll bring you two back in." Jeremie said before typing into his keyboard.

 **A few minutes later at the Scanner...**

Everyone was in front of the middle scanner, including Aelita, waiting for Spark to come out. There was a program running on the Supercomputer, which indicated that they were installing something onto Spark. When the scanner opened, Spark finally came out, soon smiling as he rubbed his head. "How do you feel?" Aelita asked. "Nothing out of the ordinary. So far, so good." Spark said. "Well, welcome to the team, Spark." Ulrich said. "Glad to be, though I admit, I wanted to get to the bottom of things, but I'd never thought I'd get mixed up in a battle to save the world." Spark said. "Well, it's clear that XANA is more powerful than ever now, and we're going to need all the help we can get to stop XANA once and for all." Jeremie said. "Well, you can count on me being a team player, that's for sure." Spark said. "Glad to have you along, hopefully we will stand a better chance." Jeremie said. "Though, let me get this straight, my attack is Energy Bolt, and my powers are **Accelerate** , and **Shield**?" Spark asked. "Yeah, I been reading data on your newfound powers, and it turns out I was right when I said you probably won't be able to use your usual powers and abilities on Lyoko, all of it was replaced by these new abilities. You have a shield ability like Odd and Aelita, and a speed power that's approximately 35% faster than Ulrich's Super Sprint." Jeremie explained. "Oh, so I can still go fast, just not as fast as my full speed back here on Earth." Spark said. "Pretty much if your speed here is greater than your speed ability on Lyoko." Jeremie said. "Well, we finally got the data from Sector Five, and a new team member, we should head back since it's getting a bit late." Yumi said. "Got it, lets hurry before Jim gives us an earful.." Ulrich said.

 **A few minutes later back at Kadic..**

Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Spark was arriving at Kadic, seeing that the moon was in the sky tonight. They also saw a few other kids head back to Kadic, as it was now closing time for the school campus, and they were just in time as well. They all thought that they were ready for whatever XANA was planning to throw at them now that they had a new team member to help out on Lyoko, but unfortunately, they also knew that XANA still had some tricks up his sleeve, and things weren't going to be easy still. Spark still kept his cool about it, though he felt excited about the whole thing despite it being a serious battle to save the world. After all, who wouldn't think traveling to a virtual world and fighting monsters on different types of worlds would be awesome? He knew how serious the matter is, but just for the sake of the team, he kept a cool head about it, meanwhile Aelita still wondered about her father, whether they'll still be able to bring him back to Earth. She also missed her poor mother **Athnea Schaeffer** , who she thought was dead. She wondered how Franz thought about the fact that he lost his wife, but she then was more concerned about how would he fit in with everyone once he was rematerialized back on Earth. Jeremie on the other hand, was thinking about the new programs he could cook up with the new codes he found, eventually knowing that he needed to make some changes to the Skid as well ass the Transfer Platforms, not to mention the "other upgrades" he needs to work on. This was going to be a long journey indeed for our Lyoko Warriors.

 **There's a First Time For Everything, and a certain kid's first time was worth the troubling of finding out things**

PS: Here's what Lyoko Spark looks like: http:#/#/#sta#.sh/#21#bjb6#86z303?#edit#=1# (Remove the #s and you'll be fine)


End file.
